Someone who cares
by ElsaScarletUzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un Jinchuriki détesté de tous et Akira Kizoku est une mercenaire cynique. Rien ne les avait destiné à se rencontrer mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Leur solitude et leurs souffrances les réunira et les rapprochera pour faire d'eux une famille qui tiendra tête contre tous et tout. KidNaruto. AdultAkira. Familyfic. ShisuixOCxKakashi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout autour d'elle. Du sang qu'elle avait versé et perdu, mais en ce moment rien n'avait plus d'importance que le corps agonisant de son jeune frère qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'horreur, la terreur et une tristesse sans fin, elle s'agrippa au corps de son frère qui s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Elle tentait désespérément de compresser sa blessure au ventre pour garder son sang dans son corps mais rien n'y fit. Son frère était en train de mourir. Akira releva les yeux pour les poser sur un corps pas plus loin d'eux, complètement transpercé par des pics de cristaux. Le corps du meurtrier de son frère. Une haine sans égale s'empara de la jeune fille mais il fut vite remplacé par de la peur lorsqu'elle entendit son frère essayait de respirer et de parler.

« One-chan... J'ai mal... Dit avec difficulté l'enfant de sept ans dans ses bras.

Le cœur d'Akira se serra et elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Ne pleure pas... Je n'aime pas quand One-chan pleure... Continua l'enfant mourant.  
\- Je ne pleure pas Fuyuko, lui mentit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer. Je... Je...

Akira aurait voulue dire quelque chose pour rassurer son frère mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Elle était faible. Elle n'avait même pas réussie à sauver son frère.

\- Tu mens. Tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse, One-chan... Rigola Fuyuko, mais son rire fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux.  
\- Fuyuko ! S'écria Akira, paniquée alors que son jeune frère crachait du sang. J'ai mal... Ne me lâches pas ! Le supplia-t-elle. Restes avec moi ! Je vais trouvé un moyen de te sauver ! Il doit avoir un moyen de te sauver !  
\- Tu m'a déjà sauvé... Commença Fuyuko avec un sourire triste. Tu m'as fait sentie aimé. Fuyuko... - - - Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, ne part p-  
\- One-chan... Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse avant que je ne parte, fit l'enfant avec difficulté en coupant sa sœur.  
\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi idiote, idiot ! Je vais te sauv- Commença Akira avec force, mais elle fut de nouveau interrompu par son frère.  
\- Vis. Lui dit-elle. Promets-moi de vivre. »

Akira se figea alors que son frère la regardait toujours avec ses yeux aussi innocents et purs. La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et retint un cri de désespoir, elle ne voulait pas que son frère s'en aille. Il était sa seule famille, sa raison de vivre. Tout. Comment osait-il lui dire de vivre alors que lui ... ? Akira secoua la tête faiblement. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère.

« One-chan... Promets-moi de vivre, fit Fuyuko avec une voix suppliante. Je veux que tu vives. Pour moi. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que je ne serais pas oublié. Si tu meurs, alors tout ce qui reste de moi, mourras avec toi...

La jeune fille serra les poings et à contre-coeur, elle accepta. Elle allait vivre. Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage enfantin de son frère, ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit était imbibés de sang, mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à Akira fut de voir les yeux autrefois remplis de vie de son frère, se vidaient petit à petit.

\- Fuyuko... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... »

Fuyuko ne dit rien et écouta seulement la voix suppliante de sa grande sœur. Elle sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans tout ce vacarme. Il se concentra sur ses mains qui caressaient son front, si douces, si chaudes, si rassurantes mais aussi si tremblantes. Puis il commença à fermer les yeux.

En voyant son frère s'en aller, Akira cria de plus belle pour le tenir à ses côtés. Encore un peu, pensa-t-elle désespérée. Juste un peu. Mais Fuyuko n'ouvrait plus les yeux. Il n'en avait plus la force alors il dit simplement.

« Racontes-moi une histoire... One-chan...

Le cœur d'Akira se serra et elle acquiesça avec difficulté.

\- Il était une fois, une grande sœur qui aimait énormément son petit-frère, commença à raconter Akira alors que sa voix tremblait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus qu'elle même, plus que sa vie ! Fuyuko...

La jeune fille se pencha vers son frère et lui murmura d'une voix faible remplie de désespoir mais pourtant si sincère contre son oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Elle répétait cette phrase tel une litanie, sans s'arrêter.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime... One-chan... Susurra Fuyuko avec une voix faible qui tétanisa de peur Akira. »

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille mais elle n'arrêta pas de répéter à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle voulait que son petit frère s'en aille en sachant que sa grande sœur l'a aimée. Tellement aimée. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sentit plus le souffle de Fuyuko contre son visage puis elle se stoppa. Comme si qu'avec son frère, elle aussi avait cessé de respirer.

Akira secoua son frère pour le réveiller, elle savait qu'il était partit mais une partie d'elle ne l'acceptait pas. Son frère, si jeune ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il va se sentir tellement seul là-bas...  
Sur ses pensées, Akira le secoua de plus belle, puis en voyant que son petit-frère ne se réveillait pas, alors elle commença à crier son nom. De plus en plus fort, alors que le désespoir enveloppait son âme.

La jeune fille ne se rendit même pas compte, qu'autour d'elle, un froid glacial avait remplacé la chaleur de l'été. Le sol du village dans lequel elle se trouvait commencé à se cristalliser, englobant chaque maisons, plantes, animaux, personnes. Des cris s'élevèrent dans tout le village mais il se stoppèrent lorsque le cristal les attrapa et figea les expressions de peur et de douleur qui déformaient leurs visages, à tout jamais. Ils supplièrent Akira d'arrêter mais la jeune fille, les yeux vides, ne faisait rien d'autre qu'appeler son frère.

« Rendez-le ! Ordonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Rendez-moi mon frère ! »

Akira ne fit attention à rien autour d'elle, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que les supplications avaient cessé et qu'il ne restait plus que ses cris à elle qui résonnaient dans le silence mortel de la nuit. Puis ses cris aussi se turent pour être remplacé par des larmes de douleur et de désespoir.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras, les yeux vides et secs. Puis avec une résignation douloureuse, elle porta le corps de son frère jusqu'à la rivière, laissant derrière elle, l'horrible spectacle d'un village entier, figeait dans du cristal.

Akira posa son frère devant la rivière et, après avoir déposer une dernière bise sur son front et avoir laissé couler sur sa joue une de ses nombreuses larmes, elle cristallisa son corps, puis elle le poussa contre la rivière, le laissant être porter par le courant de l'eau.  
Elle observa le corps de son frère disparaître dans l'eau claire et pur de la rivière, puis sans y penser, elle se retrouva dans la rivière. À poursuivre son petit frère, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se sentait vide comme une coquille et morte. Comme Fuyuko.

Elle avança dans l'eau comme un pantin désarticulé et, à son tour, elle se laissa tomber à la renverse dans l'eau. Elle voulait tellement s'étouffer, que ses poumons brûlent et qu'elle sente sa vie s'en aller petit à petit et que enfin, elle puisse rejoindre ses parents et son frère mais alors que l'eau commençait à remplir ses poumons, elle se souvint de sa promesse. Elle avait promis à Fuyuko de vivre. Pour qu'il ne soit oublié.

Akira rouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et elle remonta à la surface avec hâte, elle toussota pour évacuer ses poumons de l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer puis elle commença à respirer un grand coup. Elle avait promis à Fuyuko. Elle devait vivre. Elle devait acquérir de la puissance pour ne plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise.  
La jeune fille sortit précipitamment de la rivière et elle se laissa tomber contre le sol. Vivante. Vide. Meurtrie.

Allongée sur le dos, elle observa le ciel bleu puis une image de son frère lui revint devant les yeux, Akira laissa échapper un sourire triste alors qu'elle revoyait le sourire idiot et éclatant de son petit-frère.  
Si seulement... Une toute dernière fois, elle pouvait le revoir. Son sourire.

Puis, Akira ferma les yeux et laissa l'obscurité l'englobait, le cœur lourd et le corps vide.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

7 ans plus tard :

C'était un beau jour de printemps lorsqu'Akira pénétra dans Konoha, la jeune femme de vingt ans observa la ville avec un sourire content alors qu'elle passait la porte et se dirigeait vers les deux chunins qui tenaient la garde. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Konoha mais elle devait avouer que la ville méritait sa réputation. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les gardes, ces derniers détaillèrent la belle jeune femme qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux gris regardaient avec émerveillement le Monument Hokage,une montagne qui arborait avec fierté les visages des quatre Hokages de Konoha, seulement malgré cela, les deux gardes purent noter les coups d'œil attentif et méfiant qu'elle jetait autour d'elle. Mais ce qui mît les deux ninjas sur leurs gardes fut la vu de son katana qu'elle portait à la main.  
Les gardes se regardèrent et sortirent leurs kunaïs, en cas d'attaque.

Akira, une fois devant les gardes, les salua poliment et commença à discuter avec eux pour leur ôter toute trace de méfiance.

« C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- En effet, fit le premier garde qui avait un bandage qui recouvrait son nez. Nous sommes en fin de Mars, et dans quelques jours nous allons fêter O-Hanami.*  
\- Vraiment ? fit Akira agréablement surprise.

Le second garde dont les cheveux couvrait l'oeil droit hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire, ses soupçons complètement envolés.

\- Pouvez-vous nous révéler votre identité, le village où vous vivait et votre raison d'arrivée à Konoha ? Lui demanda-t-il poliment en posant devant Akira un formulaire qu'elle devait remplir pour pouvoir entrer.

Akira prit le formulaire et commença à le remplir alors qu'elle sentit un regard observateur posé sur elle, la brune releva les yeux et vit que le garde avec le bandage la regardait.

\- En faite, je suis Kotetsu et mon ami est Izumo, se présenta-t-il alors que son ami lui jetait des regards noirs pour qu'il se taise.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sourire et elle se présenta aussi puis elle rendit le formulaire qu'elle venait de remplir à Izumo, que celui-ci lit à voix haute.

\- Akira Kizoku. Vous ne venez d'aucun village et vous êtes ici pour visiter et vous ravitailler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akira hocha la tête et sous l'autorisation des gardes, elle pût enfin entrer dans Konoha.

Le village était en effervescence à cause de la fête du printemps qui approchait, Akira observa les personnes qui préparait déjà l'événement avec des sourires aux lèvres, les enfants couraient et jouaient partout au plus grand malheur des parents et des adultes, la jeune femme pût même voir quelques ninjas qui se baladaient dans la rue afin de surveiller les préparations. Cette agitation la fit sourire, ce n'était que dans ces moments-là qu'elle sentait que la vie continuait malgré tout. La brune commença à avancer dans les rues bondés du village avec difficulté. Pour l'occasion de la fête, des centaines de personnes étaient venus au village mais cela ne l'étonna pas, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu lors des ses nombreux voyages : les fêtes à Konoha étaient assez spectaculaire.

Akira poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une partie du village où il n'y avait presque personne, elle avança dans les ruelles isolées et profita du silence des lieux. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans un tel village où la vie ne s'arrêtait jamais. La brune continua d'avancer dans le village puis elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut un groupe de personnes, réunit autour d'une chose, qui criaient et brandissaient des armes et des bâtons.

Curieuse, Akira s'approcha du groupe pour voir ce qui rendait la foule si énervé et excité. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, la jeune femme pût entendre ce que les villageois et quelques ninjas hurlaient.

« Monstre ! S'écria avec véhémence une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec des cheveux roses.  
Sale bâtard ! On va finir ce que le Yondaime a commencé ! Continua un ninja cette fois-ci.

À l'entente de ces mots, Akira fronça les sourcils et elle accéléra le rythme pour se retrouvait au côté de la femme aux cheveux roses qui venait de crier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Akira, perdue à la femme.  
\- On chasse le monstre ! Lui répondit-elle en criant pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
\- Monstre ? Répéta la brune, étonnée.

La femme aux cheveux roses, surprise du ton étonné de son interlocutrice, se tourna vers Akira et la détailla en fronçant les sourcils puis elle lui révéla enfin en chuchotant, pour qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui l'entende comme si qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose :

\- Oui, tu sais, le monstre : Kyubi... »

Akira se figea, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par un cri aiguë, qui venait de là où se trouvait le monstre. Ne faisant plus attention à rien, elle se dirigea vers la personne qui venait de crier, en bousculant les villageois qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la personne battue, Akira ne pût retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Devant ses yeux, se trouvait un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, il était allongé sur le sol, son t-shirt blanc et son pantalon vert étaient en lambeaux, ses cheveux de couleur or avait rougis à cause du sang et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel étaient remplis de larmes. Son corps étaient couverts de blessures et de cicatrices.  
Elle pouvait voir que le petit garçon souffrait de malnutrition, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle se dirigea à toute allure vers le petit garçon mais celui-ci se recula pensant qu'elle allait le frapper.

Akira s'agenouilla face à l'enfant et sous les regards indignés des villageois et ninjas puis sous le regard surpris de l'enfant, elle ôta sa veste et recouvrit l'enfant avec.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aides le monstre ? S'exclama la femme aux cheveux roses.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et elle prit l'enfant qui tremblait dans ses bras mais un ninja s'opposa et tenta de frapper le garçon qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Akira attrapa la main du ninja et elle le serra de toute ses forces, la broyant ainsi sous les cris horrifiés des villageois et des ninjas. Le ninja lui hurlait de douleur.

\- Si tu touches encore à ce gamin, je te tues. Fit-elle d'une voix froide. »

Alors que les shinobis qui se trouvaient dans le groupe allaient venir en aide à leur camarade, des Anbus apparurent et ils encerclèrent le groupe, Akira se mît sur ses gardes et elle resserra l'enfant contre elle, ne sachant pas quel était le but des membres des forces spéciales. La jeune femme baissa son regard vers l'enfant pour voir son expression choqué tandis qu'il la regardait, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Akira fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un des Anbus avec un masque de chien et des cheveux argentés hérissés s'avança vers eux, mais voyant son air méfiant, il se stoppa.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une personne derrière l'anbu au masque de chien. Hound.

\- Hokage-sama, un groupe de villageois et de ninjas ont encore agressés Uzumaki-san, répondit « Hound », l'anbu avec le masque de chien. »

Akira écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sût à qui Hound s'adressait. Dans ses bras, le gamin commençait à s'agiter à la vue d'un viel homme ayant des cheveux gris hérissés et une petite barbiche.  
Elle détailla le Hokage et pût voir qu'il portait un uniforme officiel qui se composait d'un couvre-chef d'usage et d'un haori, accompagné d'un grand kimono rouge tenu à la taille avec une ceinture blanche. Le vielle homme observa le petit groupe avec colère et il tourna son regard sur l'enfant, Akira pût y voir une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie à sa plus grande surprise, puis il posa son regard sur la jeune femme et l'enfant, étonné.

« Jiji-sama ! S'exclama l'enfant avec un immense sourire.

Akira, surprise du soudain changement de comportement du blond, détourna les yeux du Hokage pour les placer sur lui. Celui-ci arborait un sourire solaire et ses yeux étaient remplis de vie. Son cœur rata un battement alors que l'image d'un autre petit garçon se posait sur son visage.

\- Naruto, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le Sandaime, inquiet. Bien ! Cette madame m'a sauvé ! Dit-il, toujours son sourire scotché sur les lèvres. »

Le Hokage soupira de soulagement puis il se dirigea vers elle et Naruto, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras tout en détaillant la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il se tourna vers ses Anbus et leur ordonna d'emprisonner le groupe et de les emmener à un certain Ibiki. Les Anbus hochèrent la tête puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, emportant avec eux le groupe qui avait attaqué l'enfant, ne laissant dans la ruelle qu'Akira, l'enfant, le Hokage et le Anbu, Hound.

Akira observa le Hokage et retint un soupir agacé, elle n'était ici que depuis une heure tout au plus et elle s'était déjà fait repérer par le Hokage.

« Pouvez me décliner votre identité ? Lui demanda le Hokage mais Akira sut que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.  
\- Akira Kizoku, se présenta-t-elle. Et moi, je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le prochain Hokage, dattebayo ! S'exclama Naruto avec une voix forte.

Akira éclata de rire et dit en lui tendant la main :

\- Enchanté, futur Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto arborait un sourire fier et sous les yeux amusés du Hokage, il serra la main de la jeune femme. Puis une fois les présentations faites, le Sandaime continua son interrogatoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, fit-il puis il aperçut le katana qui se trouvait dans sa main droite et demanda avec méfiance : Êtes-vous une kunoichi ?

Les muscles d'Akira se crispa, elle n'aimait pas être interroger ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus fuir au risque de se mettre en danger, elle retint un autre soupir et se résigna à répondre à toutes les questions du Hokage

\- Non, je ne suis pas une kunoichi mais un mercenaire. Je suis ici pour me ravitailler et visiter le village.

Le Hokage fronça les sourcils mais dit rien alors que Naruto la regardait avec curiosité et lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi un mercenaire ? Une personne qui accomplit des missions sans être lié à un village en échange d'argent, répondit Akira en souriant à l'enfant.

La curiosité qui était dans les yeux de l'enfant se transforma en excitation et émerveillement puis il se tourna vers le Sandaime et dit :

\- Moi aussi je veux être un mercenaire, jiji-sama !

Akira laissa échapper un sourire face à son comportement enfantin.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un ninja, Naruto. Fit le Sandaime en fronçant ses sourcils, surpris.  
\- Bah, les mercenaires c'est cool ! Dit-il en brandissant son poing en l'air.  
\- Akira-san est la seule et première mercenaire que tu ai rencontré, Naruto, dit le Hokage, amusé.

Akira observa amusé le petit garçon qui s'excitait comme un fou.

\- Et puis, si tu deviens un mercenaire alors tu ne pourras pas être Hokage, lui révéla Hiruzen avec un sourire qui se transforma en rire lorsqu'il vu l'excitation de l'enfant s'envolait.

Naruto croisa ses bras et bouda sous les yeux amusés des trois personnes.

\- Nous devrions aller soigné tes blessures Naruto, dit le Sandaime.

Sous les yeux surpris d'Akira et triste du Hokage, Naruto commença à paniquer et à s'agiter puis il se mît à crier :

\- Nan ! Il vont me faire du mal ! Naruto ... Murmura le Hokage, désespéré.

Naruto essaya de s'échapper des bras mais Hiruzen le tint fermement et dit avec une voix qui se veut rassurante alors qu'Akira essayait de comprendre pourquoi Naruto paniqué.

\- Nous devons soigner tes blessures, je m'inquiète pour toi Naruto...  
\- Ils vont encore essayés de me tuer ! Dit Naruto avec une voix tremblante.

Ils se crispèrent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent ce que Naruto venait de dire. Akira posa une main sur la tête du garçon à la plus grande surprise des autres et demanda d'une voix calme et rassurante :

\- Et si c'est moi qui te soignais ?

Naruto l'observa quelques instants et avec une pointe d'hésitation, il hocha la tête alors que le Hokage et le Anbu étaient sur leurs gardes.

\- Allons dans mon lieu de travail, dit simplement le Hokage alors qu'il observait Akira avec méfiance. »

Akira hocha la tête et retint un grognement de frustration puis elle suivit le Sandaime et les autres.

Une fois devant son bureau, Hiruzen se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il avait passé toute la journée à s'occuper de la paperasserie et alors qu'il allait faire une petite pose, ses Anbus lui ont reportés que Naruto s'était encore fait attaqué.

Le Hokage retint un soupir et observa Akira Kizoku. La jeune femme ne semblait pas dangereuse mais ses expériences passées lui disaient de ne pas baisser sa garde. Il tourna son regard sur Naruto qui était calmement assis sur une chaise alors que la jeune femme vérifier son état. Hiruzen fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard doux et nostalgique de la femme envers Naruto.

« Ce regard... » Pensa-t-il, surpris.

Hiruzen jeta un coup d'oeil à Hound qui guettait chaque mouvement du mercenaire puis il se remit à observer Akira.

« Tu n'as rien d'important, commença Akira. Mais nous devrions tout de même soigné ces quelques coupures si on ne veut pas qu'elles s'infectent.  
\- Vous vous y connaissez en médecine ? Demanda soudainement Hiruzen, intéressé.

Akira hocha la tête et elle fit quelques mudras, le Hokage et Hound se mirent en garde en cas d'attaque mais à leur plus grand soulagement, les mains de la jeune femme furent englober d'un chakra vert qu'elle plaça sur les blessures de Naruto.

\- Avez-vous d'autres connaissance en ninjutsu à part le ninjutsu médical ? Demanda à nouveau Hiruzen.

Akira ne dit rien pendant un instant, préférant se concentrer sur les blessures de Naruto et fit soudainement à l'Hokage, lassée de ces questions :

\- Je ne comptes pas attaquer Konoha.

Hiruzen observa la jeune femme, surpris par sa franchise et son audace puis dit :

\- Je l'espère... Pour votre bien.

Comprenant ce que voulait dire Hiruzen, Akira hocha la tête et une fois qu'elle eut soigné Naruto, elle lui fit un sourire que le garçon lui rendit.

\- Naruto, appela le Hokage. Peux-tu attendre dehors ?

Naruto hocha la tête et il sortit de la salle en lançant un regard anxieux vers Akira mais la jeune femme ne fit que lui sourire. Hiruzen se tourna vers Akira et lui demanda finalement :

\- Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Parce qu'il était en danger, lui répondit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils puis elle continua : pourquoi vos ninjas et villageois le battaient en l'appelant Kyubi ?

Sa question figea le Hokage et Hound. Hound se retrouva en un instant devant elle, un kunaï sous sa gorge alors que le Hokage lui demanda d'une voix froide :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Akira éclata de rire, ne se souciant même pas du kunaï pointait sur elle, sous les yeux surpris des deux ninjas de Konoha et elle répondit :

\- C'est la première chose que Pinkie m'a dit.  
\- Pinkie ? Demanda l'anbu, étonné, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche.  
\- Ouais, cette femme avec les cheveux rose, lui révéla Akira puis elle continua : Vos villageois devraient apprendre à ne pas révéler de telles informations aux étrangers, vous savez ? On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

Un silence de mort plana dans la salle, le Hokage observa la jeune femme et soupira :

\- Tu l'as aidé tout en sachant son statut ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi, je n'aurai pas dû ? lui demanda Akira puis elle continua en voyant le Kage s'impatientait : Je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait juste.

Hiruzen l'observa avec intérêt, ses instincts lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier d'elle mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose chez la jeune femme l'intrigué. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

\- Alors je vous remercie d'avoir sauver mon petit-fils adoptif. Commença Hiruzen avec sincérité puis il continua avec un ton plus sérieux : Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir d'ici sans que nous ne mettons pas les choses aux claires.

\- Je comprend, dit Akira en hochant la tête.

\- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Naruto est le jinchuriki de Kyubi mais, pour son propre bien, nous avons décider que son statut ne lui sera révéler que lorsqu'il sera plus grand, lui révéla le Sandaime.

Akira fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sut que l'enfant ne savait pas ce qu'il portait en lui.

\- Pour cette raison ne mentionnez jamais son statut devant lui, lui ordonna-t-elle avec un regard dur puis il continua : De plus, tout les enfants de son âge ou de trois ans de plus ne savent pas non plus qui il est.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais que si ils ne le savaient pas alors ils accepteraient Naruto... Dit le Hokage avec tristesse.  
\- Mais vous avez oublié l'influence qu'ont les parents sur leurs enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Akira, intéressée.

Le Hokage hocha la tête et continua d'une voix faible et qui reflétait son âge :

\- J'avais vraiment espérer que Naruto puisse se faire des amis mais la haine que les parents portent en eux, ont été transmis aux enfants. Naruto n'a aucun amis de son âge et il est très seul... Ses parents sont morts lors de l'attaque de Kyubi, i ans de cela, laissant Naruto orphelin.

Akira ne dit rien pendant un moment, surprise que le Hokage se confie à elle.  
Elle savait déjà que l'enfant devait être seul, tout les jinchurikis qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là l'était. Mais voir un enfant, si petit, si innocent, portait un tel fardeau l'attristait. La douleur de la solitude devait tellement lui pesait.

\- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? Demanda Akira, confuse et curieuse. Je peux utiliser ses informations contre vous, vous savez ?

Le Hokage poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il observa la jeune femme et dit finalement, la surprenant :

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à Naruto.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Fit Akira en fronçant les sourcils, curieuse.  
\- Le regard que tu lui portes... Commença Hiruzen avec une petite voix. C'est le même regard que j'ai, lorsqu'en regardant Naruto, je me souviens d'une précieuse personne.

Akira se figea. Une envie de fuir la prit soudainement, elle devait sortir de cette salle avant que la douleur irrefusable ne revienne.

\- Qui avez-vous perdu ? Demanda soudainement l'Hokage, observant attentivement la jeune femme.  
\- Et vous, qui avez-vous perdu ? Lui renvoya-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur et son irritation.

Le Sandaime et Akira s'observèrent, aucun ne voulaient répondre à la question de l'autre. La douleur était encore fraîche pour eux, malgré les années passées. Hiruzen soupira, il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse à sa question, il appela Hound à ses côtés et dit finalement à la jeune femme :

\- Je vois... Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit, ce que nous devions nous dire, commença-t-il avec un air sérieux et professionnel. Vous êtes libre de sortir.

Akira hocha la tête et son katana en main, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais le Hokage l'interrompu et dit d'une voix sombre et menaçante :

\- Bien sûr, ce qui a était dit ici, reste ici.

Sans se retourner, Akira hocha la tête et elle sortit de la salle où à sa plus grande surprise, Naruto l'attendait. Elle observa le jeune enfant qui se dirigeait vers elle avec gêne, une fois devant elle, il planta ses yeux dans celui d'Akira et dit tout en lui tendant sa veste :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis.

Akira lui fit un sourire et elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant puis dit d'une voix douce :

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, les yeux pétillants de vie. Akira l'observa pendant quelques instants avec nostalgie et tristesse et après lui avoir dit « au revoir », elle quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea vers une rivière.  
Elle avait prit l'habitude de faire cela lorsqu'elle sentait la solitude et la tristesse pesaient sur elle, ainsi, elle se sentait proche de son frère. Elle s'installa près de la rivière et ferma les yeux, laissant la douleur la submergeait.

Dans ces moments-là, le monde d'Akira perdait toute sa couleur, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité, il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus d'odeur, de goût, de sensation.  
Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce jour-là, Akira pouvait percevoir une lueur de lumière dans l'obscurité, entendre le rire d'un enfant, sentir l'odeur vivante que dégageait la nature, prendre goût à la vie et ressentir cette incroyable sensation de bien–être en elle. La jeune femme laissa un léger sourire lui échappé, puis elle se pencha vers la rivière et elle y mît sa main dans l'eau propre et rafraîchissante.  
Elle l'avait enfin revue. Le sourire de son petit-frère sur les lèvres de cet enfant.

« Fuyuko... Murmura-t-elle, puis elle rouvrît les yeux. Mon cher petit-frère...

Et sans rien dire de plus, elle regarda pendant des heures l'eau de la rivière qui coulait, alors que dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Hiruzen observait la jeune femme à travers sa boule de cristal*, plongé dans ses pensées. Il fut interrompu par Hound, qui se tenait près de lui, regardant, lui aussi, Akira assise près de la rivière.

\- Pensez-vous que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, Hokage-sama ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix naturellement ennuyé.

Sarutobi ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et répondit enfin avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Oui... »

°°°Fête qui se déroule fin mars, début avril en l'honneur de l'arrivée du printemps. Durant cette fête, les habitants du Japon s'assoient sous des arbres de Sakura et font la fête en famille ou entre amis.  
Jutsu d'observation utilisé par Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Tomegane no jutsu : c'est une technique de vision à distance. Elle lui permet de voir une personne de son choix à travers une boule de cristal même si il ne sait pas où la personne en question se trouve.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto regardait avec émerveillement les rues décorées de Konoha, les villageois avaient enfin terminés de décorer les rues et les murs du village pour la fête du Sakura. Il regarda les guirlandes de toutes les couleurs illuminées le village, les personnes étaient habillés de leurs meilleurs habits et tout le monde semblait heureux. Une grande partie des villageois et ninjas s'étaient installés sous des arbres de cerisiers et discutaient entre eux, faisaient la fête.

Le petit garçon arborait un grand sourire puis, ignorant les regards haineux sur son passage, il se dirigea vers son restaurant préféré : Ichiraku ramen. Il adorait ce stand, pas seulement parce que Teuchi, le propriétaire du stand, était un excellent cuisiner et que ses ramens étaient succulents mais aussi parce qu'Ichiraku était le seul endroit où il était accepté et où il pouvait passé du bon temps en discutant amicalement avec Teuchi et Ayame, sa fille. Une fois devant le stand, Naruto y entra et il cria un bonjour à Teuchi et Ayame qui lui sourirent, ne faisant pas attention aux trois autres clients présents dans le restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu commandes aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Ayame avec un sourire aimable.  
\- Un miso, Ayame-nee-chan, commanda Naruto en lui rendant son sourire. »

Ayame hocha la tête et elle entra en cuisine pour préparer le miso ramen de Naruto alors que Teuchi s'occupait de la commande des trois autres clients. Naruto se tourna vers les clients et fronça les sourcils d'agacement lorsqu'il réalisa que la personne assis juste à côté de lui n'est autre que son rival de toujours, Uchiwa Sasuke, accompagnés de son grand frère, Itachi de seize ans et son cousin, Shisui de vingt et un ans. Ne voulant pas d'histoire, Naruto décida d'ignorer l'Uchiwa, chose difficile lorsque celui-ci lui souriait avec arrogance et cruauté.

« Alors Dobe, toujours seul ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto se figea et se força à ne pas montrer sa peine alors qu'Itachi réprimandait son frère pour ce qu'il venait de dire mais Sasuke ne voulait pas s'excuser et retirer ce qu'il a dit.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt. Il est toujours seul et personne ne l'aime !  
\- Sasuke. Le rappela Shisui, son cousin, d'une voix froide. »

Alors qu'Itachi et Shisui disputaient Sasuke, Naruto, lui, se retint pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant tant de personne. Il les détestaient. Il aurait tellement voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, pour se défendre mais Sasuke avait raison. Tout le monde dans ce village, le détestaient. Naruto serra ses poings alors que Teuchi et Ayame le regardaient tristement. Il fixa son regard sur le comptoir et tenta d'oublier toutes les personnes présentes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur sa tête et qu'une voix douce lui dise :

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, Naruto. »

Surpris, Naruto se figea et releva les yeux pour voir une belle jeune femme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns lui sourire avec malice et gentillesse. Le cœur de Naruto enfla et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'Akira lui ébouriffait les cheveux.  
Naruto dût se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras d'Akira en pleurant et lança un coup d'oeil vers Sasuke qui semblait aussi surpris que son frère et son cousin. Le blond lui tira la langue et alors que Sasuke devenait tout rouge de honte et de colère, son sourire augmenta.

Akira regarda Sasuke avec froideur et elle s'installa sur la chaise juste à côté de Naruto, puis elle passa, elle aussi, sa commande. Elle regarda Naruto puis elle lui sourit alors qu'intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était t'étriper le sale gamin aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
Mais elle se retint, et se tourna vers Naruto qui arborait un sourire heureux.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre, j'espère ? Demanda Akira, amusée alors que Naruto cherchait ses mots.  
Non, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, jusqu'à lui arriver aux oreilles. Tu es venue juste à temps.

Akira hocha la tête et elle posa son katana sur la table, attirant ainsi le regard des autres sur l'arme et elle remercia le propriétaire du restaurant qui avait apporté leur commande.

\- Alors Naruto, commença Teuchi en souriant au garçon. Tu ne nous présentes pas la jolie demoiselle ?

\- Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-nee-chan, je vous présente Akira-san, la présenta-t-il avec un énorme sourire.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrez, dit poliment Teuchi à la jeune femme alors qu'Ayame lui offrit un sourire.  
\- De même, lui rendît-elle puis elle lança un regard vers les Uchiwa qui écoutaient leur discussion et se retourna vers Naruto et commença à discuter avec lui. »

Le petit garçon semblait être dans un autre monde, il rigolait, souriait, faisait des blagues et affichait ce sourire. Celui qu'Akira avait autrefois tant vu sur les lèvres de son petit-frère et qu'il lui avait tant manqué.  
Akira lui offrit un sourire alors que Naruto avait raconté une énième blague, elle se tourna vers Teuchi et Ayame qui regardaient le garçon avec joie, puis elle porta son regard sur les Uchiwa, ceux-ci ne les observaient plus, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, et discutaient entre eux.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, Akira-san. Commença Teuchi alors qu'il servait un autre bol de ramen à Naruto, sous les yeux désabusés d'Akira qui ne savait pas où un si petit enfant mettait autant de nourriture, puis il continua en portant son regard sur son katana : Êtes-vous une kunoichi ?

Akira allait répondre mais Naruto la devança et s'exclama avec admiration et excitation :

\- Elle est un mercenaire, ´ttebayo !

Sous les mots de l'enfant, tout les visages se tournèrent vers Akira, qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de continuer à manger ses ramens calmement, néanmoins, elle pût sentir que les deux Uchiwa se mirent en garde. Elle leur jeta un regard en coin et alors qu'elle vit qu'ils avaient mît leurs mains sur leurs kunaïs, Akira porta sa main sur son katana, empoignant la garde. La tension dans la salle était glaciale. Naruto et Sasuke observèrent les adultes en fronçant les sourcils, surpris et inquiets.

\- Bien sûr, le Hokage est averti de ma présence, dit-elle aux deux Uchiwa, sa main toujours sur la garde de son katana.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de calmer les deux Uchiwa.

\- Nous sommes désolés, dit le plus jeune des Uchiwa. Mais, en tant que shinobis de Konoha nous nous devions de nous assurer que tout va bien.

\- Je comprends, il n'y a pas de problème, les assura Akira mais les deux Uchiwa purent voir que sa main était toujours sur la garde de son arme.  
\- Je suis Shisui Uchiwa, se présenta le plus vieux d'entre eux puis il présenta ses amis. Et eux sont Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, mes cousins.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrez, je suis Akira Kizoku. Se présenta-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire amicale. »

Akira détailla les Uchiwa, Shisui, le plus grand des trois, avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille et des yeux noirs, remplis d'intelligence et de vivacité, elle devait aussi avoué qu'il avait du charme puis elle tourna son regard vers Itachi, il avait de long cheveux noirs retenue par un élastique et les yeux noirs, comme tout les Uchiwa, remarqua Akira mais, malgré son jeune âge, il semblait très mature et enfin elle regarda le plus petit de tous, Sasuke, qui lui jetait des regards noirs. Elle se tourna vers Naruto, qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis de curiosité.

« Beaucoup trop pour un enfant de six ans, pensa-t-elle, amusée. »

« Tu as visité combien de village ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Fit Akira en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai voyagé à travers les cinq nations.  
\- Vraiment ! S'exclama Ayame, surprise, qui avait écouté la conversation depuis le début, tout comme les Uchiwa.  
\- Waouh... Ne fit que dire Naruto, émerveillée.

Akira éclata de rire devant la mine surprise et enthousiaste de Naruto, qui commença à lui poser de plus en plus de question. La jeune femme répondit à chacune de ses questions et les autres écoutaient ses récits avec des oreilles attentives.

\- Moi aussi, je veux devenir un mercenaire ! Dit Naruto après avoir écouté une des ses innombrables histoires.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas être Hokage ? Lui demanda Akira avec malice.  
\- Il ne deviendra jamais Hokage, dit Sasuke avec un sourire arrogant. Il n'est pas assez fort.  
\- Teme ! S'exclama Naruto et alors qu'il allait se jeter sur son rival, Akira le retint, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.

Ce gamin commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs, et elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait tenir avant d'éclater le gosse et Kami le savait, sa patience et sa tolérance était très limitée voire même inexistante.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama rageusement Naruto. Je vais éclaté ce bâtard !

\- Calme-toi, Naruto. Lui dit calmement Akira alors que Sasuke, de son côté, se faisait encore disputait par son frère et son cousin mais celui-ci n'écoutait strictement pas et continua de se moquer du blond.  
\- Pathétique, tu es vraiment faible. Fit-il.  
\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Uchiwa. L'avertit Akira qui perdait petit à petit patience.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, dit Sasuke, toujours avec son horripilant sourire. Mon père m'a dit que les mercenaires n'étaient rien d'autre que des criminels qui tuaient pour de l'argent et qu'ils étaient des faibles.

Au moment même où il avait parlé, Itachi et Shisui le frappèrent à la tête et Sasuke tomba à terre, Akira le regarda, indifférente alors que Naruto bouillait de rage. Le blond allait répliqué pour la défendre mais il fut stoppé par Akira.

\- Ton père n'a pas tord, concéda-t-elle, surprenant ainsi tout le monde. J'ai tué beaucoup de personne pour de l'argent mais ne me sous-estime pas, minus ou je n'aurais aucune pitié envers toi, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Sasuke éclata de rire et ce fut le moment où elle perdit toute sa patience, elle dégagea une aura meurtrière qui figea tout le monde puis elle dit avec un sadisme qui effraya toutes les personnes dans le restaurant et en dehors :

\- Viens te battre que je te montre qui est faible.

Sasuke n'osa plus répondre, il semblait avoir ravalé son ego mais Akira insista :

\- Alors minus, où est passé ta confiance ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec moquerie en accentuant son aura meurtrière.

L'Uchiwa n'osait même plus déglutir alors que Shisui et Itachi s'étaient mit sur leurs gardes, prêts à protéger Sasuke.

\- Akira-san, commença Shisui doucement afin de ne pas énervé la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Akira se força à se calmer, elle ne devait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, sinon elle sera encore virée d'un village. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Naruto qui semblait tétanisé de peur et elle arrêta immédiatement son aura meurtrière puis elle se leva de la table, en empoignant son katana, paya pour Naruto et elle puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, à sa plus grande surprise, accompagnée de Naruto.  
Sur le seuil du restaurant, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers Sasuke qui semblait encore être effrayé et lui dit d'un ton glacial qui le figea, ignorant les deux autres Uchiwa qui s'étaient placés près de Sasuke :

\- La prochaine fois que tu dépasses les limites, minus, je te le ferais payer très cher. Et crois-moi, personne ne pourra te sauver de mes mains. »

Puis elle sortit du stand de ramen, Naruto sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent tout les deux dans les rues décorées du village, Akira regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardaient avec méfiance et haine, puis elle regarda Naruto. Celui-ci ignorait les regards haineux des villageois et ninjas, il portait sur son visage un faux sourire. Akira l'observa avec tristesse et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait presque nuit et elle devait retourné à son hôtel avant que la propriétaire ne loue sa chambre à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Naruto s'arrêtait devant un arbre de Sakura où une famille faisait la fête et s'amusait comme le voulait la tradition, avec dans les yeux une lueur de tristesse et de jalousie. Akira retint un soupir et elle abandonna l'idée de retourner à l'hôtel. Il faisait beau et elle pouvait très bien dormir dehors, cette nuit.  
La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et alors que Naruto se tournait vers elle, elle lui offrit un sourire et lui demanda :

« Et si on profitait nous aussi de la fête ?

Naruto l'observa quelques instants puis il baissa la tête avec un air triste, Akira fronça les sourcils, surprise du manque de réaction de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto à voix basse puis voyant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il reformula sa question : Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi alors que je suis un monstre ?

Akira écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et perdit ses mots. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il était un monstre ? Jusqu'où ces villageois et ninjas l'avait brisé ? Elle ferma les yeux et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air puis elle s'agenouilla devant Naruto afin d'être à sa hauteur et elle posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, gamin. Dit-elle avec une voix douce.  
\- Mais ils disent que je suis un monstre et que je ne mérites pas de vivre, fit Naruto en pleurant, son visage enfouie dans ses petites mains.  
\- Naruto, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, commença Akira en lui prenant les mains et en fixant son regard gris dans ses prunelles bleues. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es Uzumaki Naruto, et je suis absolument certaine qu'un jour, tu seras le Hokage de ce village.  
\- Mais ils veulent que je meures et un jour, ils me tue-, essaya de répliquer Naruto mais il fut coupé par Akira.  
\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, dit-elle avec gentillesse, en prenant Naruto dans ses bras. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Naruto se figea d'abord à cause du contact puis il se relaxa et laissa échappé un sourire content.

« Alors c'est ça, un câlin ? » Se demanda-t-il en serrant à son tour Akira.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto avec une petite voix.

Akira ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis finalement elle lui répondit :

\- Parce que je t'aime et que tu es précieux pour moi. »

En entendant cela, Naruto éclata en sanglot puis il se serra plus fort contre Akira alors que celle-ci arborait un sourire triste. Après quelques instants à être rester ainsi, ils se séparèrent enfin et Akira prit Naruto par la main pour le guider vers un marchant ambulant qui vendait des glaces en bâtonnet. Elle en prit un à l'orange et elle le cassa en deux pour offrir l'autre moitié à Naruto, puis ils allèrent s'installer sous un arbre de cerisiers, pour célébrer l'arrivée du printemps. Ne sachant pas qu'à travers une boule de cristal, Hiruzen les avait observé, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

\- someonewhocares - someonewhocares - someonewhocares - someonewhocares

.

Sur le toit d'une maison, Akira observait Naruto qui dormait, à travers sa fenêtre, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Pour la première fois, depuis la mort de Fuyuko, elle se sentait enfin vivante, comme si Naruto avait insufflé en elle de la vie et du réconfort. La mercenaire poussa un soupir et elle regarda le ciel remplis d'étoile.

« Fuyuko... » Pensa-t-elle avec tristesse à son jeune frère alors que l'image de son corps ensanglanté et de ses yeux vides lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Elle secoua la tête et elle respira un bon coup pour se réveiller. La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle sentit le chakra d'une personne derrière elle, elle empoigna la garde de son arme et elle se tourna vers la personne. A sa plus grande surprise, elle se trouva face à l'Hokage qui observait lui aussi Naruto avec des yeux doux puis il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire.

« C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

Akira hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait le viel homme.

\- Je suis venu pour te remercier, dit Hiruzen en observant l'expression surprise de la jeune femme.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu en as fais bien plus que tu ne le penses, lui dit le Hokage en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu as offert à Naruto de l'amour et de la bonté.

Akira se tut et se tourna vers Naruto qui continuait à dormir, un petit rire lui échappa lorsque le petit garçon laissa échappé un filet de bave.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fais, lui révéla Hiruzen.  
\- Vous nous avez observé, constata-t-elle.  
\- Oui, je surveille toujours Naruto lorsqu'il y a des fêtes dans le village, dit-il.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Akira hocha la tête alors que son esprit bouillait de rage.

\- Il pense qu'il est un monstre. Fit Akira en jetant des regards accusateurs à Hiruzen.  
\- Je regrette tellement... Dit Hiruzen avec une voix faible. Si je n'avais pas révélé aux civils que Naruto est un jinchuriki alors.. je croyais vraiment qu'ils verront Naruto comme un héros.

Akira regretta immédiatement d'avoir accuser le viel homme et dit :

\- Nous avons tous commis des erreurs dans notre vie, le vieux. Dit-elle, surprenant le Hokage qui ne s'attendait pas à être surnommé « le vieux ».  
\- Tu tiens à Naruto, commença-t-il. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se tut, elle dévisagea Hiruzen avec attention et ne pût voir dans les trait de son visage que de la bonté et de la curiosité puis elle se tourna vers Naruto et l'observa avec tristesse. Il ressemblait tellement à Fuyuko.

\- Son sourire. Lui dit enfin Akira alors que le Hokage, observé la jeune femme avec attention.  
\- Son sourire ? Répéta Hiruzen pour l'inciter à continuer.  
\- Il porte sur ses lèvres le sourire de mon petit-frère...

Hiruzen ne dit rien, observant dans les yeux de la mercenaire, la tristesse, et se tourna vers Naruto. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux à regarder l'enfant qui dormait avec un sommeil lourd.

\- Tu as intimidé et menacé Sasuke Uchiwa, dit le Sandaime en brisant le silence.  
\- Il l'avait cherché, le vieux. Fit Akira en se tournant vers lui, irritée.  
\- Peut-être, commença-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Mais il reste tout de même le fils du chef du clan et celui-ci veux que tu sois punie.

L'expression d'Akira se durcit et elle grogna de colère.

\- Que veulent-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Un combat, répondit Hiruzen en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. D'après les dires, tu as insulté les Uchiwa et menaçait un héritier du clan.

Il passa le parchemin à la jeune femme qui l'ouvrit avec prudence, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les chartes du combat.

\- À mort ?! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant le Hokage qui hocha la tête. Et devant tout le monde ?!  
\- Les Uchiwa peuvent être parfois excessifs, soupira Hiruzen puis il regarda à son tour la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas le choix : c'est soit un combat à mort ou soit l'exécution.  
\- Je vois... Quand aura lieu le combat ? Demanda-t-elle, irritée.  
\- Demain, lui répondit le Hokage.

Puis il eut un silence entre eux, Hiruzen regarda Akira, à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur mais semblait plutôt surprise et irritée.

\- Tu penses avoir une chance ?

\- Je gagnerai. Dit Akira avec conviction.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? La questionna-t-il, surpris.  
\- J'ai des atouts de mon côté, le vieux, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Hiruzen laissa échappé un rire et il se tourna pour laisser la jeune femme, seule.

\- Akira, l'appela-t-il en tournant sa tête vers la mercenaire qui le regardait.

\- Naruto tiens à toi... Pour cette raison, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir.  
\- Je ne compte pas mourir, le vieux, et surtout pas à cause d'un stupide gamin qui ne sait pas la fermer quand il faut.

Le Hokage ne dit plus rien et hocha la tête puis il disparut, laissant la jeune femme seule sur le toit. Akira jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Naruto et elle se dirigea vers la forêt de Konoha, faute de n'avoir nul par où dormir pour ce soir. Elle retint un soupir, elle n'était dans le village que depuis deux jours mais elle s'était déjà attirer des problèmes.

.

\- someonewhocares - someonewhocares - someonewhocares - someonewhocares

.

Akira retint un soupir de lassitude alors qu'elle regardait le Hokage et le chef du clan Uchiwa, Fugaku, un homme dans la trentaine qui avait comme tout les Uchiwa les cheveux et les yeux noirs, mais ce qui amusa le plus la jeune femme fut de voir cet air coincé que chaque membre du clan arborait. Elle tourna sa tête, avec difficulté et douleur, son cou et son dos ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nuit passer sur un tronc d'arbre, pour pouvoir poser ses yeux sur Itachi, Shisui et Sasuke, les seuls personnes présentes dans la salle à part eux.  
Ceux-ci semblaient inquiets à part le petit monstre qui semblait être heureux. La mercenaire retint un grognement et utilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait de patience pour ne pas couper la tête du minus et la planter sur un pieu, et dire qu'elle allait gâcher une si belle journée pour de telles futilités.

« Bien, commença Hiruzen attirant ainsi l'attention de la noire sur lui. Le combat se déroulera dans la forêt près du clan, ce midi. Seul les habitants du clan, moi-même et mes Anbus seront présents.

\- Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda Fugaku, toujours avec son air coincé.  
\- Comme si j'avais le choix, marmonna Akira, s'attirant ainsi le regard amusé de l'Hokage et énervé de Fugaku, puis elle demanda : Et je gagne quoi à la fin de ce combat ?

Fugaku observa la jeune fille, surpris, comme tout le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous gagnez alors vous pouvez me tuer, mais comme vous n'allez pas gagner alors vous ne devriez pas vous faire mal à la tête avec ce genre de question. Lui répondit Fugaku avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Votre mort ne me sera d'aucune utilité, commença la noire avec un sourire alors que celui son interlocuteur disparaissait. Votre existence en elle-même ne m'intéresse pas mais si vous êtes tellement déterminé que ça à vouloir gâcher ma journée alors je voudrai un dédommagement.

Un silence, dû à l'ébahissement des Uchiwa et de l'Hokage, plana dans la salle.

\- Nous déciderons de cela si vous gagnez, lui répondit froidement Fugaku, après s'en être remit de sa surprise ».

Akira hocha la tête pour monter son accord puis elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle sans attendre l'accord du maître des lieux ou du Hokage. Une fois dehors, elle poussa un soupir ravi ; Fugaku ne semblait pas être très fort et d'après ses premières impressions, il était un homme arrogant qui pensait que son nom de famille le protègerait. La mercenaire ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil réchauffait son visage. Autrefois, elle avait aussi pensé que son nom de famille la sauverait ; ce fut sa plus grande erreur, malgré le fait que sa famille avait été de puissant utilisateur de Shoton, ils avaient tous perdus la vie, tués. Elle était maintenant la dernière utilisatrice de Shoton.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les habitants du clan qui ne portait aucune attention à la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle les observaient, Akira ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que l'arrogance de ce clan causerait leur perte. Durant ces voyages, elle avait vu et entendu tellement de choses et elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui arrivaient aux clans qui ambitionnaient le pouvoir.

« Tu penses toujours pouvoir gagner ? Lui demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que le Hokage l'observait avec curiosité et attention. La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit quatre différents chakra près de l'Hokage.

\- Maintenant que j'ai rencontré Uchiwa, je suis sûre de ma victoire. Répondit Akira en se tournant vers Hiruzen et ses quatre Anbus.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de noter que le Hokage était toujours accompagné du Anbu aux cheveux argentés. Elle passa son regard sur les autres Anbus, ils portaient tous des masques différents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que tu seras victorieuse ? La questionna-t-il, étonné.  
\- Il est beaucoup trop arrogant, fit-elle. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il semble être un homme qui se repose sur son titre et son dojutsu, il sous-estime ses adversaires et pense que ses yeux le sauveront de tout.

Akira observa avec amusement le visage surpris du Hokage alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du clan pour se dirigeait vers la forêt où elle devait affronter le chef du clan Uchiwa.

\- Il possède tout de même un dojutsu très puissant, commença le Hokage en se reprenant. Le sharingan est la fierté du village.  
\- La fierté du village ? Demanda Akira en se stoppant puis elle observa le Hokage. Pourtant tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est la crainte que vous éprouvez.

Ébahi une nouvelle fois par la jeune femme, Hiruzen se figea tout comme ses Anbus. Il était vrai que les relations entre le village et le clan n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Comment ? Demanda le Sandaime avec une voix sombre.  
\- Habituellement, vous ne possédez que deux Anbus, commença Akira en l'observant. Mais, lorsque nous sommes entrer dans le clan, deux autres Anbus sont apparus. De plus, je peux sentir le chakra de trois autres shinobis cachés entre les arbres.

Ce constat surprit le Hokage et les Anbus qui se mirent en garde.

\- Vous êtes de type sensoriel ? La questionna Hiruzen, intéressé, qui lança un coup d'oeil à ses Anbus afin de les calmer.

Akira hocha la tête et ignora les Anbus qui se tenaient toujours sur leurs gardes. Elle se remit à sa marche suivit de l'Hokage, qui semblait de plus en plus curieux à propos ses capacités.  
Hiruzen tourna son regard vers Hound qui fixait son regard sur la jeune femme puis il observa ses trois autres Anbus. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes et semblaient se méfier d'Akira. Il détourna son regard et le porta sur la jeune femme qui semblait être dans ses pensées.

\- Fugaku semble vraiment déterminé à te tuer, dit-il après un bout de temps.  
\- Sa détermination est admirable mais il faut d'abord qu'il puisse voir bien plus que le bout de son nez pour qu'il puisse me tuer, le vieux. Fit Akira avec un sourire moqueur. »

Hiruzen laissa échappé un gloussement puis arbora un sourire amusé. Cette femme ne cessait de l'amusait, de par son irrespect total envers l'hiérarchie mais aussi pour la véracité de ses propos. Il savait très bien que, un jour, l'arrogance et l'orgueil que possédait le chef du clan Uchiwa allait le mener à sa perte.  
Le vieux Hokage retint un soupir lorsqu'il se souvint de toute la paperasse que ce combat allait causé, il ne restait que deux heures pour le début du combat entre Fugaku Uchiwa et Akira mais il sentait déjà que ça allait lui coûté des heures de sommeil. Hiruzen observa la brune, elle semblait calme et sûre d'elle mais il ne rata néanmoins pas son regard pensif.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière très vaste où une grande partie du clan attendait avec impatience le combat qui opposera leur chef contre la mercenaire.  
Akira les observa et laissa échappé un sourire carnassier alors qu'elle posa ses yeux sur le chef du clan qui s'était vêtu de sa tenue de combat. Elle caressa la garde de son katana et se concentra sur le combat à venir.

« Prête ? Lui demanda simplement Hiruzen en l'observant avec attention.

Akira hocha la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le milieu de la clairière afin de faire face à Fugaku qui la regardait de haut.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, fit soudainement Hiruzen avec un air grave en repensant à leur discussion de la veille.  
\- Je n'oublie pas, fit Akira en continuant à avancer. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, le vieux, je ne compte pas mourir. »

Hiruzen hocha la tête alors que ses Anbus semblaient surpris par leur discussion. Akira regarda les membres du clan et pût voir entre eux, Sasuke qui se tenait aux côtés d'Itachi et de Shisui. Ce fut avec irritation que la jeune femme remarqua son sourire arrogant.

« Après ce combat, il ne restera plus rien de son fichu sourire. » Pensa-elle avec sadisme alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant Fugaku pour lui faire face.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Fugaku observait avec un regard noir la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une allure calme et confiante. Cette femme n'avait aucun droit de s'opposer ainsi au chef du plus puissant clan de ce village ou même de cette nation, Fugaku retint un juron alors qu'Akira lui offrit un sourire carnassier, il devait battre la mercenaire et montrer une nouvelle fois la supériorité des Uchiwa. Akira, quant à elle, se réjouissait de l'air énervé et irrité qu'arborait le chef du clan. Même si qu'au début, cette histoire de combat l'avait plus que dérangé, voire la tête que faisait Fugaku en valait largement la peine.

« Je vais expliqué une dernière fois les clauses du combat, dit Fugaku avec indifférence. Durant ce combat à mort, tout est autorisée, même les coups bas.  
\- Et la fin, je gagne quoi ? Demanda simplement Akira en planta ses yeux dans celui de son adversaire.

Fugaku lui lança un regard noir puis il se tourna vers le Hokage afin de lui demander de commencer le combat à mort, Hiruzen se tourna vers Akira qui hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et alors qu'il s'éloignait des deux combattants, il leva son bras et donna le signal de départ.

Akira se tint face à Fugaku, ignorant la présence des autres qui ne faisaient que la gêner, malgré le fait que ce combat l'excitait, savoir que tout le monde pouvaient voir ses capacités l'irritait grandement. Elle caressa la garde de son katana et d'un coup, elle le dégaina rapidement et se déplaça avec vitesse vers Fugaku, sous les yeux surpris de celui-ci et des spectateurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapide. Fugaku dût activé son sharingan pour pouvoir échapper aux coups précis et nets que tentait de lui affligé la jeune femme. Akira fronça les sourcils à la vue du dojutsu et elle tenta de donner un dernier coup à l'Uchiwa mais il esquiva encore avec un sourire hautain aux lèvres. La noire planta son katana au sol et elle entama un combat au Taijustu, elle devait avoué que le vaincre ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait pensé et que Fugaku méritait sa place au sein du clan. L'Uchiwa réussissait à contrer tout ses mouvements mais elle pût bien voir que face à son agilité et son endurance aux coups, il avait des difficultés. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement, à la plus grande surprise de Fugaku qui ne s'attendait pas à être si en difficulté face à la mercenaire.

Akira serra son poing afin de donner de la force à son coup et le lança vers le visage du chef du clan mais à son plus grand ébahissement, son poing rencontra un bout de bois.

\- Kawarimi ! S'exclama-t-elle mentalement en se maudissant.

La force de son coup détruit le bout de bois entièrement et alors que, sous l'effet de l'élans, son poing rencontrait un arbre de la forêt, celui-ci s'arracha de sa place et emporta dans sa chute une dizaine d'autre arbres, tout cela sous les yeux éberlués des spectateurs et de Fugaku qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tout en se félicitant d'avoir eut la bonne idée de créée un kawarimi.

« Et dire que je voulais en finir en un seul coup... Soupira Akira en se tournant vers Fugaku. Akira dût réprimé un éclat de rire en faisant face au visage consterné que lui offrait Fugaku.

\- Ne sois pas si audacieuse ! Rétorqua Fugaku en se reprenant. Ce n'est pas avec cette force monstrueuse que tu réussiras à me battre !  
\- Tu paris combien ? Demanda malicieusement la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je ne compte pas perdre contre toi et surtout pas à cause du minus !

\- Je ne suis pas un minus ! S'exclama violemment Sasuke alors que son frère le retenait, inquiet pour son père.

Akira ne fit pas attention à lui et elle sortit de son étui des fumigènes qu'elle lança parterre afin d'aveuglé l'Uchiwa qui arborait un sourire arrogant.

\- Ne penses pas que, parce que tu as bloqué ma vue, tu me prives de mon sharingan, dit-il avec une voix hautaine qui horripila la mercenaire. »

Elle ne répondit pas et elle commença à faire des signes à vive allure alors que Fugaku tentait de dissiper la fumée, elle murmura : Doton : Iwa Bunshin ( clone de terre ) puis elle laissa son clone se dirigeait vers Fugaku en retirant du sol son katana et ainsi entamer un combat au Kenjutsu alors que la vrai Akira refit des mudras et murmura : Doton : Dochuu no eygio. ( plongée sous-terraine ) le plus silencieusement possible en plaquant ses mains au sol puis elle se sentit aspiré par le sol. Akira se retrouva sous la terre, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers Fugaku qui continuait à combattre contre son clone, la noire ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur les chakras qui l'entourent, elle n'eut aucun mal à identifié celui de Fugaku, elle se dirigea sous lui et, sous la plus grande surprise d l'Uchiwa, elle l'attrapa par ses pieds alors qu'il combattait contre son clone et elle l'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre. Akira laissa un sourire triomphant naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remontait à la surface, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous.  
Elle reprit son katana des mains de son clone qui se retransformer en boue et elle appuya la pointe de son l'arme sur l'oeil droit de son adversaire.

« Fais un geste et je te crève ton œil, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'un lourd silence s'était installé dans la clairière.  
\- Comment... ? Demanda Fugaku encore sous le choc de sa défaite rapide.

\- Une simple stratégie : je t'ai occupé avec mon clone alors que moi, j'étais sous terre en train de t'enfoncer, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu tomberais dans un tel piège mais l'arrogance peut tout engendré, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, discutons de notre affaire.

Fugaku ne dit plus rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, l'Uchiwa tremblait de rage alors que le silence régnait sur la clairière dût à l'étonnement que vivait les membres du clan Uchiwa, le Hokage et ses Anbus. Akira fixa son regard dans celui de son adversaire alors qu'Hiruzen se dirigeait vers eux afin de déclarer la jeune femme vainqueur. Le Sarutobi s'arrêta quelques instants face aux deux combattants, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres puis il déclara haut et fort :

\- Je déclare Kizoku Akira vainqueur de ce combat à mort ! Puis il se tourna vers Akira et dit avec indifférence en plantant ses yeux : Vous pouvez le tuer.

Toutes les personnes se raidirent et Sasuke commença à pleurer dans les bras de son frère, qui semblait être dans un état d'anxiété extrême alors que la femme de Fugaku, Mikoto, essayait de rassurer ses fils. Akira détourna son regard de celui de Fugaku et se mit à observer les membres du clan puis elle fit :

\- Je ne compte pas le tuer.

Elle laissa échappé un sourire alors que de l'espoir renaissait dans les yeux de la famille de Fugaku.

\- Mais bien sûr, je ne compte pas m'en aller sans dédommagement. Dit-elle. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : si vous prenez le risque de gâcher ma journée alors vous devrez me le payer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce combat consiste à tuer son adversaire ! S'exclama violemment Fugaku en surprenant tout le monde.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas dans mon genre de tuer des personnes sans raison valable.  
\- Raison valable ? Demanda Fugaku avec moquerie. Parce que des criminels comme toi ont des raisons valables pour combattre ?!

Akira ne dit pendant quelques instants, elle retint un soupir ennuyé, ce qui fit rager Fugaku encore plus puis dit finalement avec un air blasé :

\- Nous avons tous des raisons pour nous battre, même des criminels comme moi. Tu te bats pour le bien de ton clan, je me bats pour mes raisons. Tu ne devrais pas juger une personne par rapport à ses rêves, sa force ou encore ses précieuses personnes, tu ne peux jamais savoir jusqu'où ils irons pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui leurs sont chers et quelle puissance ils acquerrons ensuite.

Fugaku se tut et sa colère se calma alors qu'il écoutait la jeune femme, tout comme les personnes dans la clairière.

\- Si aujourd'hui, si tu as perdu contre moi, c'est parce que tu n'as pas été capable de voir au delà de ton titre. Tu es beaucoup trop aveuglé par le pouvoir et cela causera un jour ta perte.  
\- Nous sommes l'un des plus puissants clans de Konoha et même de la nation ! S'exclama Fugaku accompagné de plusieurs membres de clan qui semblaient révoltés par les paroles d'Akira. Ne nous sous-estime pas !  
\- Le clan Uzumaki aussi était un clan puissant mais au final il ne reste de cette lignée rien d'autre que des cendres, le contra Akira avec froideur, faisant ainsi taire les protestations. Lors de la 2ème guerre des Shinobis, ils ont pensés qu'ils pouvaient faire face à Kumo, Iwa et Mizu à eux seuls, ils pensaient que leurs dons héréditaires les sauveraient mais nous savons tous que ça n'a pas été le cas. Leur arrogance n'a fait qu'entraîné leur perte.

Fugaku ne dit plus rien et écouta la jeune femme, ce qu'elle disait était entièrement vrai.  
Akira se tut et fixa son regard dans celui du patriarche du clan Uchiwa et continua aussi froidement :

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de clan tel que le vôtre, possédant des Kekkei Genkai tout aussi puissant les uns que les autres, ils se pensaient indispensable pour leurs villages et plus fort que tous, ils pensaient pouvoir faire un coup d'état et en sortir indemne ; mais au final, il n'a fallu qu'un seul ordre de leurs Kages pour que leurs lignées disparaissent.

Cette constatation figea l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la clairière alors qu'Hiruzen maudissait la mercenaire, sentant que ce discours allait lui causer des ennuis dans un futur proche.  
Akira retint un soupir alors que l'atmosphère se faisait plus pesante puis elle rengaina son katana et relâcha sa technique permettant à Fugaku de retrouver sa liberté et de s'extraire de la terre dans lequel il avait été enfoncé.

\- Maintenant, revenons-en à mon prix. Fit soudainement Akira en arborant un sourire victorieux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Leur demanda-t-il avec un visage neutre alors ses yeux brûlaient d'un désir de revanche.  
\- 100 000 ryos, dit simplement Akira en souriant sadiquement alors que Fugaku la regardait bouche-bée à l'entende du prix onéreux qu'elle demandait.

Des protestations s'élevèrent à nouveau dans la clairière jusque là silencieuse, le clan Uchiwa avait beau être clan aisé, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait payé une telle somme. Hiruzen laissa échappé sa pipe qui faillit tombé à terre s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé à temps alors que la plupart de ses Anbus essayaient de ne pas rire. Hiruzen observa la jeune mercenaire avec reconnaissance même si qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le fait qu'elle leur demande autant d'argent allait refréné les plans du clan, voire même les stopper pour un bon bout de temps.

\- La somme que vous souhaitez est hors de notre atteinte, lui dit finalement Fugaku alors qu'il se remettait de son choc.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Akira avec une fausse expression de surprise sur son visage puis elle sourit et dit : je vais alors montrer une seconde fois la grandeur de mon âme et vous laissez payer cette somme en deux fois.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la clairière mais ils furent vite remplacés par des cris d'indignation alors que la noire continuait avec un sourire mauvais :

\- Vous me payerez la premier partie aujourd'hui et la seconde partie demain.

Hiruzen qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation entre les Uchiwa et Akira arborait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna vers ses Anbus qui ricanaient et leurs ordonna de venir à ses côtés.

\- Bien, commença le Sandaime en attirant l'attention des deux adversaires sur lui. Je pense que, maintenant que le vainqueur est annoncé, je vais vous quittez, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire. »

Puis sous ses mots, Hiruzen disparut de la clairière grâce à un shunshin accompagné de ses Anbus mais Akira pût tout de même sentir le chakra de l'un des gardes du Hokage restait là où il était. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas une grande attention et se tourna vers Fugaku et lui demanda de lui apporter son argent, sous les yeux meurtriers des Uchiwa et noirs de Fugaku. Le chef du clan ordonna à Itachi d'apporter la somme nécessaire, celui-ci revient dans la clairière avec une valise noire qu'il tendit à son père.  
Alors que Fugaku allait lui donner le sac, il dit froidement avec une voix menaçante :

« La prochaine fois, si le destin fait en sorte que nous nous retrouvons sur le champs de bataille en tant qu'ennemis alors sachez que je ferais tout pour vous détruire.

Akira planta ses yeux gris dans le regard noir de Fugaku et répliqua aussi froidement que lui mais avec aussi une once de moquerie :

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, n'oubliez pas que votre vie m'appartiens et que votre survie n'a tenu qu'à ma bonne humeur. »

Et sous ses mots, Akira prit la valise de ses mains puis elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke qui se cachait derrière sa mère, son sourire complément effacé de son visage. Elle laissa échappé un sourire content puis elle fit le mudra du tigre afin de se transporter hors de la clairière grâce au shunshin, sous les yeux colérique de tout le clan Uchiwa.

Akira se laissa tombé sur le lit miteux de sa chambre d'hôtel puis elle baissa les yeux sur l'argent qu'elle avait gagné qui était éparpillé partout dans la chambre. Elle devait avoué qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'autant d'argent et qu'elle pouvait très bien se contenter de peu mais voir cet air ahuri sur le visage normalement coincé de Fugaku en valait la peine. Elle ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir remettre ses idées en place, elle savait que Fugaku lui ferait payé son affront d'une certaine manière et qu'elle devait resté sur ses gardes mais pour l'instant, Akira n'avait qu'une envie : revoir Naruto. C'était impressionnant à quelle vitesse elle s'était attaché au gamin. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que l'image de Naruto se superposait sur celui de son frère.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le prochain Hokage, dattebayo ! » Entendit Akira alors que le visage souriant de Naruto lui revenait.

\- Prochain Hokage, ka ? Murmura doucement la mercenaire.

« Autrefois, Fuyuko aussi avait un tel rêve... Il n'arrêtait de dire qu'il deviendrait le prochain Maître des Shinobis. » Pensa-t-elle, mélancoliquement.

La jeune femme se remit en position assise sur le lit puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se regardait dans le miroir.

« Un jour, tu verras nee-chan ! Je deviendrais le plus fort de tout les Shinobis et alors, je serais capable de te protéger ! » Se fit entendre une autre voix.

Akira éclata en sanglot alors qu'elle se laissait glissé contre le mur. Elle voulait tellement le revoir, entendre à nouveau sa voix, le réconforter après chaque cauchemar, le serrer dans ses bras... Malgré toutes ces années, sa douleur et sa souffrance ne s'était pas calmé, les personnes disent souvent que le temps guérissait tout, mais ce n'était pas vrai, le temps ne fait rien d'autre que de distraire notre attention de notre plaie béante vers une autre plaie.  
Akira continua à pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les larmes refusent enfin de coulaient. Elle se leva finalement du sol et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir puis elle se lava les traces de ses larmes avec de l'eau glaciale.

Enfin remise de ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et ramassa son katana, quelques ryos puis sortit de la salle en fermant à clé derrière elle. La jeune femme descendit les quelques marches et se retrouva devant la porte de l'hôtel, les rues de Konoha n'était plus aussi remplis depuis que la fête du Sakura avait prit fin. Elle commença enfin à véritablement visiter Konoha, elle pût apercevoir toute la beauté du village. Akira se dirigea vers le restaurant de ramen où elle avait dîner avec Naruto puis y entra.

« Bonjour Akira-san, la salua Teuchi poliment alors que sa fille préparait les commandes pour le second client assis à ses côtés.  
\- Bonjour Teuchi-san, le salua-t-elle à son tour alors qu'elle j'étais un coup d'oeil vers le second client.

Celui-ci portait une veste de Jonin, il avait des cheveux argentés qui défiait l'apesanteur, son visage était partiellement caché par un masque noir alors que son bandeau frontal avec le symbole du village caché de Konoha recouvrait son œil gauche. Il semblait jeune, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la mercenaire fut son chakra, il lui semblait familier comme si elle était déjà entré en contact avec lui.

\- Que souhaitez-vous commander ? Demanda Teuchi en offrant un léger sourire à la jeune femme.  
\- Un Shoyu ramen, s'il vous plait.

Teuchi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa cuisine alors qu'Ayame apportait la commande du client.

\- Voici votre Hakata ramen, Hatake-san.

Le dénommé Hatake hocha la tête en guise de merci puis il se mit à mangé son ramen, tout en gardant un œil sur Akira, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme mais son attention fut attiré par Ayame qui plaça sa commande devant elle en la saluant.

\- Alors, comment se passe votre séjour à Konoha ? Demanda Ayame alors qu'elle aidait son père à préparer une commande d'un client.

La noire posa son regard sur le tas de bol de ramens qui était placé pour le client, ce fut avec horreur et étonnement que la jeune femme vit près d'une vingtaine bol de ramen. Akira secoua légèrement la tête puis se reprit et répondit à la question d'Ayame :

\- Je passe un excellent temps à Konoha, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle jouait avec ses nouilles dans son bol. Les rumeurs sur Konoha sont vraiment fondés, il est l'un des plus beaux villages des cinq nations.

Teuchi hocha la tête, souriant puis il se tourna vers Ayame qui observait la jeune femme avec curiosité.

\- Peux-tu apporter ces commandes chez Naruto ? Demanda Teuchi à sa fille.

Au moment même où le nom de Naruto fut prononcé, Akira releva la tête de son bol de nouille et laissa échappé une grimace alors que la pensée d'un Naruto engloutissant une vingtaine de bol de ramen lui passer par l'esprit.

\- Tout ces bols de nouilles sont pour lui ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Oui, lui répondit Ayame en hochant la tête, désespérée. Même malade, ce gamin peut manger autant de ramen ! Comment est-ce que je vais porter tout ça, maintenant ? »

Le cerveau d'Akira bloqua sur le mot « malade », elle leva les yeux vers Ayame et lui offrit son aide avec un sourire sur les lèvres alors que le ninja qui se trouvait à côté d'elle observait leur interaction avec intérêt et curiosité. Akira se tourna vers lui, la bizarre sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontrer n'avait pas disparut mais la jeune femme préféra se concentrer sur Naruto. Ce fut ainsi qu'Ayame et Akira se retrouvèrent dehors avec chacune deux sacs contenant la commande de Naruto.

Akira marcha au côté d'Ayame et écoutait vaguement ses commentaire sur les personnes ou lieux, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se mélanger aux autres mais sa rencontre avec Naruto avait tout changer. Ayame s'arrêta soudainement devant une partie du village qu'Akira avait déjà vu, puisque c'est là que Naruto habite. Elle tourna son regard vers la fille de Teuchi qui semblait hésité à pénétrait dans cette partie sombre du village.

« Cet endroit, dit soudainement Ayame avec une voix fluette. C'est l'une des parties les plus dangereuses du village. Je n'y suis jamais venu auparavant sans mon père mais maintenant...

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retourner au restaurant, je m'occupe de livrer ces ramens à Naruto, lui proposa Akira avec une voix qui se veut réconfortante.

Ayame planta son regard dans celui de la noire, inquiète et demanda :

\- Vous êtes sur que ça va aller ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'Ayame lui passait la facture de Naruto.

Akira baissa les yeux et regarda la facture puis déclara en sortant une liasse d'argent :

\- Je paye pour lui. »

Ayame accepta et prit l'argent puis elle remercia une dernière fois la mercenaire avant de se dirigeait vers le restaurant. Akira retint un sourire, elle était déjà venue ici hier à minuit pour surveiller Naruto. Elle savait que cette partie du village n'était pas stable mais la jeune femme laissa ses pensées de côtés, elle prit les deux autres sacs et se téléporta devant la porte de Naruto. La mercenaire tendit l'oreille et pût entendre Naruto qui toussait violemment. Sans penser une seconde fois, Akira entra dans le petit « appartement » qui n'était constitué de deux pièces. La pièce principale qui servait à la fois, de cuisine, de salon et de chambre à coucher puis une porte qui devait sûrement renfermé la salle de bain et les toilettes.

La jeune femme regarda avec horreur le désordre qui régnait dans la salle, il y avait des boîtes de ramens instantanées vides jetaient parterre, des vêtements sales traînaient partout, elle pouvait même voir les microbes et bactéries à œil nu. Akira soupira et posa les deux sacs sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la petite masse emmitouflée dans ses couvertures qui n'était autre que Naruto, elle enleva la couverture du garçon qui trembla de froid et murmura son nom après l'avoir aperçut. Elle posa sa main sur son front et écarquilla les yeux, il était bouillonnant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as prévenu personne ? S'exclama-t-elle, faisant fléchir Naruto.

Akira se dirigea vers la « cuisine » afin de prendre un sceau et de la remplir avec de l'eau glacial puis elle prit l'une des rares serviettes encore propre puis elle se dirigea vers l'enfant. Elle prit une chaise, la plaça face au lit de Naruto et s'y assit. Elle mit le chiffon dans l'eau froide et l'appliqua ensuite sur le visage du garçon et le laissa sur son front, le faisant soupirer de contentement. Akira fit des signes et un chakra vert illumina ses mains, elle fit passer ses mains sur tout son corps afin d'analyser son état.

\- Tu n'as qu'un gros rhume, diagnostiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle changeait le chiffon.  
\- Je vais bien, dit Naruto doucement avec un voix faible.  
\- Bien sur, lui rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement en poussant un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as prévenu personne ?

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement à cause d'une grosse quinte de toux et dit finalement :

\- Jiji-sama est trop occupé donc je n'ai pas voulu le dérangé tout comme Ayame-nee-chan et Teuchi-jii-san.

\- Tu aurais dû pensé à moi, lui dit la jeune femme en utilisant son ninjutsu médical sur la gorge du garçon afin de calmer sa toux.  
\- Pardon.

Akira planta son regard gris dans le regard céruléen de Naruto et soupira puis elle sourit en secouant la tête. Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

\- Nous serons mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, mon ninjutsu ne suffira pas.

Naruto se figea et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. La mercenaire fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, puisqu'il semblait terrorisé. Elle changea la serviette sur son front et s'adossa sur le dos de sa chaise alors que Naruto se reprenait puis dit doucement :

\- Je ne te ramènerais pas à l'hôpital pour l'instant mais si ta situation ne s'améliore pas alors je n'écouterais plus de protestations.

Naruto hocha doucement la tête et se relaxa dans son lit, se laissant aller dans les bras de méduse. Akira laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait l'enfant dormir puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo pour boire de l'eau mais elle n'y trouvait qu'une boîte de lait périmé et une dizaine d'autres boîtes de ramens instantanée. La brune claqua la porte du frigo et ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir de lassitude. Elle devait s'en doutait, Naruto était un orphelin et ne devait recevoir qu'assez pour payer son loyer et sa nourriture ; et comme le ramen n'est pas un plat coûteux alors il ne devait pas avoir le choix. Elle posa son regard sur Naruto qui dormait toujours, elle avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre qu'il était maigre mais si ça continuait ainsi alors il pouvait très certainement souffrir à l'avenir. Elle mordit son pouce jusqu'au sang, fit quelques mudras et plaqua sa main contre la porte du frigo en disant avec une voix lasse :

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu : Ookami ( Invocation : Loup )

Une petite louve, avec une fourrure aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux noirs, apparut d'un nuage de fumée alors qu'Akira se dirigeait vers Naruto afin de changer la serviette qui se trouvait sur son front.

\- Akira-sama, fit respectueusement la louve en baissant la tête.  
\- Kuria, je veux que tu gardes un œil sur cet enfant le temps que je fasses quelques courses. »

La jeune louve hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Naruto, elle sauta sur son lit et le fixa sans rien dire alors que des milliers de questions traversaient son esprits. Kuria ne détacha ses yeux du jeune garçon que pour voire son invocatrice se transporter avec un shunshin.  
Kuria s'approcha de l'enfant endormi pour mieux le contempler, il avait de beaux cheveux jaunes qui lui rappelait le soleil de printemps, son visage enfantin était marqué par trois cicatrices sur chaque côtés de ses joues qui lui donnaient un air de renard. La jeune louve posa sa patte sur sa joue et se rendit compte de son état fiévreux. Elle allait s'en aller afin de laisser plus d'espace pour l'enfant mais son ouïe fine perçut les balbutiements du blond.

« Ne pars pas... Balbutia-t-il faiblement avec une voix très peu audible. »

Kuria se figea de surprise mais elle se reprit immédiatement et elle posa son museau sur le ventre du blond, restant près de lui pour le réconforter mais aussi le protéger. La jeune louve gardait tout ses sens en éveils, elle savait qu'elle devait plus que « gardait un œil sur lui » mais le protéger au péril de sa vie, comme le lui avait ordonné Akira.  
La louve écouta la respiration saccadée du garçon sans savoir que dehors, sur l'immeuble d'en face, un jeune homme avec des cheveux argentés en pique et un masque qui lui recouvre la quasi-totalité du visage les observait avec un air penseur.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Akira retint un grognement de frustration alors qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'une heure son passage à la caisse. Elle venait tout juste de terminé ses courses mais à sa plus grande malchance, alors que c'était à son tour de payer, une cliente insatisfaite était revenue pour signaler un produit, lui volant ainsi son précieux temps. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Naruto même si Kuria était à ses côtés. La mercenaire faillit crier de joie lorsque la cliente s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres et son problème réglé. Elle paya et sortit enfin du magasin. Elle allait faire un shunshin lorsqu'elle entendit une personne la hélait :

« Akira-san !

La jeune mercenaire se tourna vers la source de la voix pour faire face à Shisui Uchiwa, le jeune homme d'un an son aîné se dirigeait vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres ; chose qui étonna la brune qui ne savait pas qu'un Uchiwa pouvait sourire. Le jeune Uchiwa s'arrêta face à elle et lui tendit la main, qu'Akira serra, malgré les récents événements, il ne lui semblait pas hostile mais au contraire plus ouvert.

\- Je voulais vous félicitez pour votre combat contre mon oncle, lui dit Shisui. Et aussi pour vous remercier de ne pas l'avoir tué.  
\- Le tuer n'a jamais été mon but, s'exprima-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais merci de me féliciter même si que je dois avouer que ça m'étonne que cela vienne de votre part.

Shisui hocha la tête, comprenant les pensées de la jeune femme puis il posa son regard sur les pochettes qu'elle portait.

\- Je peux vous aidez ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que faire un shunshin avec autant de bagages va vous ralentir.

\- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que votre oncle apprécierait si- Commença Akira surprise face à sa proposition.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour mon oncle, en faite, je dois dire qu'après votre combat, il a retrouvé un peu ses esprits, murmura-t-il puis il sourit.

Il prit des mains d'Akira les quelques pochettes puis ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant les regards jaloux de ses fangirls qui circulaient autour d'eux.  
\- Chez Naruto, lui répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin. »

Ce fut avec étonnement que la jeune femme vit le sourire du jeune homme augmentait. Shisui observa la brune, elle semblait encore sur ses gardes et essayait de ne rien faire paraître de ses émotions, mais il pût tout de même lire sur ses traits de la surprise. Le jeune Uchiwa refoula un sourire, lui-même se surprenait à agir ainsi envers la mercenaire alors qu'elle pouvait être une potentielle menace, mais son instinct lui disait d'en apprendre plus sur elle et de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Et pourquoi elle était si gentille et compatissante envers le Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Il l'observa encore quelques instants, la détaillant ; son visage était bien dessiné et son teint aussi blanc était entouré de beaux cheveux bruns, ne ressemblant en rien aux cheveux noirs des Uchiwa, qui lui retombaient au bas de son dos et virevoltaient au gré du vent, ses beaux yeux gris regardaient avec attention et curiosité l'environnement qui l'entourer et malgré l'apparence fragile que son corps possédait, il pût néanmoins y voir une énorme force. Shisui ne pouvait pas le nier, Akira Kizoku était une très belle jeune femme, elle était forte, intelligente et possédait une audace incroyable. Et tout cela la rendait dangereuse, mais ce qui faisait d'elle une adversaire encore plus redoutable, c'était le fait qu'elle en ai conscience. Il avait compris cela lorsqu'elle avait tenue tête à son oncle et savait désormais qu'il ne devait pas commettre la même erreur que lui et la sous-estimé.

Shisui détourna son regard d'elle, au moment où Akira portait ses yeux sur lui, pour les poser sur un immeuble délabré et en mauvaise état qu'il savait être l'appartement de Naruto, puisqu'il avait déjà dû y entrer pour stopper des villageois qui étaient déterminés à tuer le pauvre enfant. Il suivit la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la porte et y entra sans même y toquer, Shisui y déduit que Naruto devait attendre la jeune femme. Et une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit : à quel moment ces deux-là étaient devenus aussi proche ? À l'instant même où il pénétra dans l'appartement, le jeune Uchiwa eut un regard dégoûté, la salle était dans un désordre et dans une saleté pas possible, il avait du mal à imaginer une personne vivre ici et encore moins un enfant. Il avança au centre de la pièce alors qu'Akira refermait la porte derrière eux et ce fut avec étonnement qu'il vit une jeune louve au pelage blanc dans le même lit que le Jinchuriki qui semblait malade, le museau posé sur son ventre.

Akira posa ses sacs au sol et observa Shisui, qu'elle devina être surpris puis elle lui expliqua afin de répondre à ses questions silencieuses :

« Kuria est mon invocation, je suis capable d'invoquer des loups.  
\- Je vois, fit Shisui en essayant de cacher son étonnement puis il se dirigea vers le lit de Naruto et fit face à l'invocation. Enchanté de vous rencontrez, je suis Shisui Uchiwa. »

La jeune louve leva son regard vers lui et les pointa dans son regard onyx, elle avait déjà entendu parler des Uchiwa et ce n'était jamais en bien. Seulement, elle pouvait sentir que ce jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle était différent grâce à son chakra qui dégageait de la bienveillance et de la bonté mais aussi de la force.  
Ce fut après ces quelques instants qu'elle décida enfin de lui faire part de son nom, sous les yeux intéressés d'Akira, qui compris que la louve avait accepté le jeune Uchiwa.  
Akira se dirigea vers Shisui et lui prit ses sacs puis elle le remercia. Elle posa les sacs à côtés des siens alors que Shisui s'abaissait vers Naruto pour prendre sa température. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentit la fièvre de l'enfant réchauffait sa main froide.

« Il est brûlant, dit-il alors que la jeune louve avait observé avec attention et méfiance chacun de ses gestes.  
\- Il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital et mon iryo ninjutsu n'est pas très efficace, fit-elle en soupirant. Il était effrayé lorsque je lui ai proposé d'aller à l'hôpital.  
\- Il a dût y vivre une mauvaise expérience. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comprenant ce que ces mots signifiaient et ce que Naruto avait dût vivre là-bas. Akira détourna son regard de celui du jeune homme et le posa sur Naruto, qui gémissait à cause de la fièvre, elle enleva la serviette qu'elle lui avait placé sur le front avant de s'en aller et fit quelques mudras puis une lumière vert pomme émana de sa main droite, qu'elle posa sur le front de Naruto. Shisui observa avec curiosité la scène qui se jouait devant lui et comprit enfin que la jeune femme se préoccupait vraiment du garçon lorsqu'il vit une lueur inquiète dans les iris gris de la mercenaire. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Kuria qui tentait de réconforter Naruto en posant son museau sur son ventre. Tout à coup, Shisui se sentit de trop mais aussi content, il avait désormais la preuve que la jeune femme n'était pas une menace pour eux mais il décida de ne pas relâcher sa garde. Il se dirigea vers Akira et posa sa main sur son épaule qui lui semblait si frêle.

« Je peux essayer ? Demanda Shisui avec une voix compatissante qui la mit en confiance. »

Akira hocha la tête et se poussa afin de laisser place au jeune homme, alors que Kuria surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Shisui fit des mudras et la lumière verte pomme apparut sur ses mains qu'il posa sur le front de l'enfant. Akira pu voir d'ici que son iryo ninjutsu était plus puissant que le sien puisqu'au moment même où les mains du Uchiwa était entré en contact avec le front de Naruto, celui-ci laissait échappé un soupir de contentement.  
Akira ressentit du soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, tout le monde pût voir dans la prunelle de ses yeux de la joie lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul et que des personnes s'étaient souciés de lui. Akira laissa échapper un sourire attendrit alors que Shisui baissait les yeux de honte. Il n'avait rien contre le garçon, au contraire, il le considérait comme le héros qui tenait éloigné le Kyubi loin du village mais il ne l'avait jamais montré et ne l'avait jamais défendu devant ceux qui le traité comme un monstre et un paria. Akira qui vit la réaction du jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement alors que Shisui hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis le jeune Uchiwa se leva de la chaise et observa Naruto, celui-ci semblait confus et Shisui pût comprendre la source de sa confusion. Naruto n'avait jamais reçut de l'aide des villageois et ninjas de Konoha et maintenant, voilà qu'il se réveillait, malade, avec un shinobis de Konoha qui n'était pas là pour le tuer mais pour l'aider, volontairement.

\- Je devrais à présent y aller Akira-san, une mission m'attend, lui dit le jeune homme en offrant à Naruto un sourire et en planta son regard onyx dans le regard de bronze de la jeune femme.  
\- Je vois, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vous remercie, Shisui-san.

Shisui lui sourit et dit en lui tendant sa main :

\- Shisui suffira, je n'aime pas trop ce titre honorifique.  
\- Dans ce cas, Akira suffira aussi, fit-elle en serrant sa main. »

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire, Shisui l'observa, il sentait un étrange sentiment de bonheur l'enveloppait et son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête et il se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné d'Akira. Il se stoppa quelques instants devant la porte refermé derrière lui puis il activa son Sharingan et fronça les sourcils alors qu'un chakra familier lui parvenu.

Naruto qui avait observé toute la scène avec des yeux brumeux poussa un soupir, il n'était pas du genre à tomber malade ainsi. En faite, l'enfant était rarement malade et les rares fois où il l'était ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ai des personnes à son chevet. Naruto laissa échappé un sourire heureux alors qu'il pensait à Akira et à quel point elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Le jeune garçon tenta de bouger mais il sentit un poids sur son ventre, il baissa les yeux et se retrouva face à une louve aux pelage blanc. Kuria lui sourit et retint un éclat de rire alors que les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillaient sous le choc puis elle dit avec voix qui se veux ennuyée :

« Salut, je suis Kuria.

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et laissa échapper un « Uh ? » qui traduisait toute sa surprise puis il tourna la tête vers Akira pour voir si il ne rêvait pas et que tout cela n'était pas une illusion dû à la fièvre mais il vit que la jeune femme ne faisait que sourire avec amusement. Naruto approcha sa petite main vers la louve et la posa sur son doux pelage blanc et laissa échappé un rire enfantin alors que la jeune louve frotta sa tête contre sa caresse.

\- Et moi, je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le prochain Hokage, dattebayo ! S'exclama l'enfant de six ans.

Kuria rigola et observa le jeune garçon avec bienveillance, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Akira s'inquiété tant pour lui. Cet enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Fuyuko, il possédait le même sourire, la même énergie, les mêmes ambitions et avait lui aussi une souffrance qu'il cachait sous un masque. La louve jeta un coup d'oeil vers Akira qui observait l'enfant avec gentillesse et dit en rigolant à l'Uzumaki :

\- Pour un malade, je trouve que tu cries et gigotes beaucoup trop !  
\- Kuria a raison, tu devrais te reposé un peu, lui intima la jeune mercenaire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son front et soupira de soulagement.

Sa fièvre était tombé et il guérira dans seulement une journée, elle rallongea Naruto dans son lit et s'assit à son tour sur la chaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et laissa échappé un soupir.

\- Alors tu vis ici ? Demanda-t-elle en cachant sa lassitude et son irritation.  
\- Oui, répondit Naruto en souriant. D'abord, ça ne semble pas super mais on s'y fait peu à peu.

Akira planta son regard de bronze dans le regard céruléen de Naruto et continua :

\- Combien payes-tu par mois pour cet appartement ?  
\- Environ 300 ryos, fit Naruto en hochant les épaules, il continua à caresser le pelage blanc de Kuria qui semblait y prendre plaisir.

Akira sentit en elle une vague de colère ; 300 ryos pour un tel lieu. La jeune femme se retient de se jeter hors de la salle pour trouver la propriétaire et de planter sa tête sur un pique. 300 ryos était à peu près le salaire que gagnait les genins après chaque missions et pour un orphelin sans revenu, à part le peu d'argent que lui donnait le Hokage, Naruto n'avait rien et ne pouvait donc pas payer autant.

\- Quand vas-tu payer ce mois-ci ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant.  
\- Demain, lui répondit Naruto en sentant mal à l'aise.

Akira soupira mais dit plus rien, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle se leva de sa chaise afin de ramasser les déchets qui traînaient parterre alors que Naruto continuait à jouer avec Kuria.

Kakashi observait du haut d'un immeuble, Akira qui mettait de l'ordre dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il devait avoué que la jeune femme ne cessait pas de le surprendre, elle était une sorte d'énigme pour lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Mais ce qui avait étonné le plus Kakashi fut la présence de Shisui Uchiwa, il ne pensait pas que les Uchiwa oublieraient aussi vite leur rancœur mais il s'agissait là de Shunshin no Shisui ; un des ninjas le plus puissant du village, le plus loyal au Hokage et l'antipode même des Uchiwa. L'argenté se mit sur ses gardes alors qu'il sentait derrière lui la présence d'un chakra, il se retourna en essayant de garder son allure lassé et fit face à Shisui qui lui offrit un sourire.

« Kakashi-san, dit Shisui en se dirigeant vers lui.

Kakashi hocha la tête en signe de salut alors qu'il sortait de son étui un petit livre orange, sous les yeux amusés de l'Uchiwa, qui se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à l'Hatake.  
\- Je voulais vérifié une chose, répondit-il simplement. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

\- Sharingan, répondit l'Uchiwa en regardant son camarade de Konoha.

Kakashi l'observa à son tour et retint un soupir, ses conversations avec les Uchiwa étaient toujours ainsi, ils ne se disaient que le strict minimum. Cette situation n'avait fait qu'empiré lorsque son coéquipier, Obito Uchiwa était mort lors de leur première mission de rang B et qu'il lui avait légué son dojutsu.

\- Vous êtes soucieux pour le bien du fils de votre sensei, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Shisui.

Surpris, Kakashi tenta de ne rien en montrer. Il se remit à observer la mercenaire qui tendait un verre d'eau à Naruto, suivit de Shisui.

\- Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle tient à lui... Parla enfin Shisui après un silence de quelques minutes entre eux. Naruto semble aussi très attaché à elle, même si qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps.  
\- La vitesse à laquelle les personnes tissent des liens entre eux m'étonnera toujours, fit Kakashi alors qu'il leva son regard vers le ciel puis il continua : Mais cela ne m'étonne pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Naruto et d'elle.

Shisui fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard de la mercenaire et du Jinchuriki pour observait Kakashi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda l'Uchiwa de plus en plus curieux.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le deviner, Naruto a toujours été seul, ne sachant pas ce que c'est l'amour d'une mère ou d'un père et en plus de cela, il doit supporter les regards et les mauvais traitements des villageois et des ninjas.

Shisui écouta avec attention ce que lui disait le Copy-nin, il savait déjà comment été traité le jeune garçon et avait honte de lui-même pour ne jamais être intervenu ou ne serait-ce que montrer son soutien.

\- Et pour ce qui est d'Akira-san, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a perdue son petit-frère et il y a de grande chance que Naruto le lui rappelle.

Shisui hocha la tête et observa les deux concernés, puis il demanda :

\- À votre avis, on peux lui faire confiance ?  
\- Hokage-sama lui fait assez confiance pour la laisser s'approcher de Naruto, répondit Kakashi puis il regarda le ciel à temps pour voir un oiseau survolait le village en se dirigeant vers la résidence du Hokage.

Shisui suivit le regard de son camarade et fronça les sourcils. Ils savaient tout les deux ce que cet oiseau signifiait, la catastrophe. Les deux jonins se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils utilisèrent le shunshin et se retrouvèrent dans le bâtiment du Hokage, dans la salle des missions. Ils y avaient dans la salle des dizaines d'autres jonins et même des Anbus. Kakashi regarda toute cette agitation avec un œil critique et se sépara de Shisui, ce dernier se dirigea vers un Anbu au masque de belette alors que le Copy-nin se dirigeait vers un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, ayant des yeux marrons, des cheveux noirs courts et hérissés et une barbe. Il avait dans le coin de sa bouche une cigarette presque terminée.

Asuma, le salua Kakashi en sortant son livre érotique.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas vêtue de ton uniforme d'Anbu, releva Asuma en jetant sa cigarette terminée parterre puis il l'écrasa sous son pied.  
\- Aujourd'hui était mon jour de repos, dit-il en retenant un soupir puis il prit un air sérieux et demanda : Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Asuma allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une belle jeune femme du même âge que le Sarutobi. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi rouge que le sang.

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe, à part qu'un oiseau messager utilisé seulement par les Kages pour prévenir les autres Kages vient d'atterrir dans le bureau de Sandaime-sama.  
\- Kurenaï, enchanté de te voir ! Dit Asuma avec un grand sourire.

Kurenaï lui offrit un sourire puis elle se tourna vers un homme de leur tranche d'âge qui portait un horrible uniforme vert et une coupe au bol. Celui-ci courrait à toute allure vers eux, un sourire fendant son visage en deux. La jeune femme se tourna vers Kakashi qui semblait dépité.

\- Mon éternel rival ! S'écria-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Défis-moi !

Kakashi utilisa tout son sang-froid pour rester calme et surtout pour ne pas fuir alors que des gloussements et des rires se faisaient entendre. Il enfouit sa tête dans son livre et ignora la présence de Gai, son « éternel » rival.

\- Kakashi ! S'exclama à nouveau Gai.  
\- Hum... Fit Kakashi en relevant la tête vers lui avec un air faussement perdu et fit : Tu as dis quelque chose, Gai ?

L'énergie de Gai se stoppa puis il tomba à la renverse alors les rires s'accentuaient dans la salle. Mais ils furent vite stoppés par l'arrivée du Sandaime Hokage qui arborait sur son visage pourtant doux, un air de sévérité et de gravité. Il était accompagné de ses trois conseillers, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado et Danzo Shimura.

\- Si vous êtes tous ici, alors j'estime que vous avez vu l'oiseau messager, commença-t-il en regardant chaque shinobis puis il continua : La nouvelle que nous avons reçus est assez grave ; Kumo nous a fait part de l'existence d'une organisation criminelle uniquement constitué de nukenin de rang S qui sévit à travers les cinq nations. Nous ne savons pas encore leur but mais d'après l'un de mes meilleurs agents secrets, cette organisation qui se nommerait l'Akatsuki, n'a pas hésité à faire de Kumo son ennemi lorsqu'ils ont tentés de capturer le frère du Raikage, Bee-san, pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnu.

Un silence régnait dans la salle alors que le Hokage exposait les faits, une organisation uniquement constitué de nukenin de rang S ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais présage, pas que pour Konoha mais aussi pour toute les autres nations du monde des Shinobis. Un ninja du clan Nara coupa enfin le silence dans la salle et dit avec une voix lasse :

\- Si le Raikage nous fait part de toutes ses informations alors soit il est déterminé à mettre la main sur eux ou soit il estime que cette organisation à un but qui met en danger l'équilibre des nations.

Les Jonins et ANBUs agréèrent alors qu'Hiruzen retint un soupir, il était devenu trop vieux pour s'occuper de tels problèmes entre les nations. Il observa ses conseillers qui étaient restés silencieux, ce qui étonna énormément le Sarutobi qui s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux face une proposition ou une critique. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea son regard vers le groupe de ninjas qui n'attendaient que la suite de son discours.

\- Ces membres se distinguent par le port d'une longue cape noire avec des nuages rouges dessus, d'une bague et un vernis à ongles violet, continua-t-il.  
\- Pour une organisation de rang S, c'est sûr qu'ils ne font pas dans la discrétion, dit Asuma avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La presque totalité de la salle éclata de rire, alors qu'Hiruzen laissa échappé un sourire, même dans ce genre de situation, son fils trouvait toujours un commentaire à faire.  
Le vieil homme leva sa main pour calmer l'assemblée puis cela fait, il donna ses ordres :

\- Si des personnes correspondant à cette identité apparaissent alors vous devez nous prévenir et ne pas les combattre seul, maintenant, dispersez-vous.

Et sous les mots de leur Hokage, les ninjas se dispersèrent. Shisui poussa un soupir puis il regarda Itachi qui discutait avec le Hokage, celui-ci semblait songeur et inquiet alors qu'il écoutait ce que lui disait le fils de Fugaku. Shisui secoua la tête et s'en alla aussi alors qu'Hiruzen hochait la tête et il dit à Itachi de se disperser.

Le Sandaime fut rejoint aussitôt par ses trois conseillers. Danzo observa son ancien ami avec un air hautain et lui dit :

\- Ces Uchiwa ne s'arrêterons pas, nous devons régler ce problème à la racine, Hiruzen.

Hiruzen se figea, il savait ce que Danzo voulait dire par « résoudre le problème à la racine » mais il estimait que les Uchiwa avait le droit à une seconde chance et surtout il ne voulait pas risquer cette paix déjà fragile dans le village.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, Danzo. Commença-t-il alors qu'il sortit sa pipe et respira une grande bouffée de tabac. Je vais trouvé un autre moyen. Les Uchiwa ont un conseil aujourd'hui et je vais envoyé une personne qui essayera de leur faire reconsidérer leur plan.  
\- Ton plan semble impossible, dit Koharu en soupirant alors qu'un mal de crâne la gagnait.  
\- Peut-être... Mais je ne perds rien à essayer.

Ils se turent tous et semblèrent tous dans leurs pensées. Les trois conseillers relevèrent la tête vers leur Hokage et donnèrent leur accord.

\- Qui vas-tu envoyé ? Demanda Mitokado. Tu sais très bien que si tu envoie un de tes ninjas alors les Uchiwa risque de prendre cela comme une déclaration ; tu sais comment ils sont lorsque nos ninjas pénètrent dans l'enceinte du clan.

Hiruzen ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes après, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Une mercenaire très compétente, dit-il enfin alors que ses conseillers fronçaient les sourcils, surpris. »

.

.

Someonewhocares ::::::::: Someonewhocares ::::::::::: Someonewhocares ::::::::::::: Someonewhocares

.

.

Shisui se mit à penser à cette nouvelle menace qui planait sur eux ; il savait que cette organisation, l'Akatsuki représentait un grave danger mais il n'arrivait pas ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'avec l'apparition de cette organisation, le clan Uchiwa reconsidérera l'idée de faire un coup d'état, surtout que depuis le combat contre Akira et sa victoire sur son oncle, les caisses du clan Uchiwa étaient toutes pratiquement vide. Le jeune homme fit un shunshin et se retrouva en moins d'une seconde dans le clan, là où le conseil allait se tenir. Il vit presque tout les ninjas du clan et quelques civils qui entraient dans une grand bâtisse, le jeune homme se dirigea vers Itachi, qui était adossé à un arbre et qui l'attendait.

\- Le coup d'état que le clan planifie n'avance plus, lui dit Itachi alors qu'il ferma les yeux. Nous avons largement le temps de trouver une solution pour empêcher un scénario catastrophe.  
\- Même si que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la menace que représente cette organisation, je dois avoué que son apparition nous est favorable.

Itachi hocha la tête puis il jeta un regard en coin à Shisui alors qu'un léger sourire moqueur puis il dit avec une voix joueuse.

\- Ta petite-amie aussi nous a été d'une grande aide.  
\- Hu ? Fit imbécilement Shisui puis enfin il réagit et jeta un regard qui pouvait être effrayant à Itachi s'il n'avait pas rougit.

Itachi retint un rire amusé, il remarqua que son cousin ne l'avait pas corrigé ou ne lui avait pas crier dessus et un sourire malicieux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se reprit immédiatement alors que son père entra dans la salle accompagné de ses conseillers.

\- Les caisses du clan sont vides et nous sommes sûrs que ça retardera les plans du clan, dit enfin Itachi avec une voix plus sérieuse alors que Shisui acquiesçait.  
\- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, fit à son tour l'ainé des deux. Tu as discuté avec le Hokage ?  
\- Oui, lui répondit Itachi en retenant un soupir de lassitude. Il ne souhaite pas débuté un conflit et préfère restait pacifique mais si le clan attaque ou continue sur cette voie alors, j'ai bien peur que...

Itachi n'avait même pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase que Shisui l'a compris. Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent plus rien et s'enfoncèrent dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Fugaku se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Comme vous le devinez tous, je vous ai tous convoqué ici pour vous faire part de l'avancée de notre coup d'état, commença-t-il alors qu'Itachi et Shisui grinçaient des dents. Suite à plusieurs événements que nous n'avons pas pu prévoir, nous sommes dans l'obligation de retarder, voire même de stopper nos plans pour un certain temps.

Plusieurs protestations se firent entendre dans la salle alors que Shisui et Itachi soupiraient de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que cette soudaine décision est dû à votre défaite contre cette mercenaire ? Demanda un des ninjas qui était calme jusqu'à maintenant.

La salle tomba dans un profond silence alors qu'ils attendaient que Fugaku leurs répondent, ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise et honteux.

\- Suite à ma défaite, la somme qu'elle a demandé était l'équivalent de toute notre économie.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous alors que Fugaku tentait d'échapper au regard noir de tout le monde.  
\- À quoi autant d'argent va lui servir ?! S'exclama un civil.  
\- À rien, lui répondit calmement un shinobi qui était adossé contre un pilier.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le shinobi, celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs ébène coupé court et des yeux noirs, une cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche, verticalement. Le jeune homme avait une belle allure et semblait jeune, à peine plus âgé que Shisui, il était habillé de l'uniforme officiel des Anbus.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Daisuke ? Demanda Fugaku en essayant de garder son air calme.

Malgré le fait que Daisuke était l'un d'entre eux, Fugaku ne s'était jamais sentit rassuré en sa présence, comme à peu près tout les membres du clan. Le jeune homme n'était pas connu au sein du clan et du village pour être de bonne compagnie et était du genre sadique. Il était aussi connu dans le clan pour être le rival de Shisui Uchiwa mais surtout pour être un possesseur du Mangekyo sharingan.

\- Lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, toutes nos économies étaient étalés au sol, elle semble ne pas avoir besoin de tant d'argent.

Shisui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, l'idée que son rival poursuivait Akira ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Les membres du clan, quant à eux, semblaient outragés que toutes leurs économies étaient ainsi utilisés.

\- Tu l'as suivis ? Demanda un civil avec une petite voix.  
\- Ouais, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait celle qui a pris tout notre argent. Et je dois dire qu'elle m'intrigue.

La référence à l'argent perdu fit grinçait les dents de la majorité du clan. Shisui, quant à lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si Daisuke trouvait une personne intéressante alors sa durée de vie n'égalait pas vingt-quatre heures. Le jeune homme sentit son ventre se tordre, à sa plus grande surprise, il semblait s'inquiéter pour la mercenaire. Daisuke lança un regard vers Shisui et ce fut à cet instant que le jeune homme comprit que Daisuke chasserait la jeune femme pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Shisui serra ses poings alors que Daisuke allait reprendre la parole mais il fut coupé par une personne qui soupira d'irritation.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas fouiller chez les gens, fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Les Shinobis du clan Uchiwa se mirent en garde, puis ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intrus, Shisui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis murmura doucement :

\- Pas possible... Akira ? »


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Akira observa avec un regard amusé les membres du clan Uchiwa. Ils semblaient tous dans un état de stupeur extrême, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ; après tout elle était apparut en pleine réunion secrète alors qu'ils discutaient d'un prochain coup d'état.

« Toi ! Hurla Fugaku alors que ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient que de la haine.

La jeune mercenaire lui offrit un grand sourire et elle leva ses bras comme si elle allait accueillir quelqu'un, Fugaku commença à trembler de rage alors que Daisuke observait la jeune femme avec une lueur d'intérêt et d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Fugaku ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Puis elle s'arrêta quelques instants et continua avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Oh, mais non ! On s'était déjà vu, tu sais ce matin quand je t'ai enfoncé sous-terre ?!

Shisui regarda Akira avec des yeux rond, il la savait audacieuse mais pas suicidaire. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir peur, au contraire, elle s'amusait de la situation.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Dit Fugaku avec une voix froide qui fit frissonner une grande partie des personnes dans la salle.  
\- Moi ? Me moquer de toi ? S'offusqua-t-elle faussement, ce qui eut effet de taper sur les nerfs de tout les Uchiwa. Tu le sais très bien, je ne peux pas vivre un instant sans toi !

Shisui eut une grosse goutte de sueur qui coula le long de sa tête. Elle était définitivement suicidaire. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Itachi qui semblait encore sous le choc puis il gloussa, cette femme avait vraiment le don pour faire réagir les Uchiwa, connu comme étant de vrai glaçon. Puis il tourna son regard vers Daisuke qui arborait un sourire amusé et il se figea. Akira retint un éclat de rire alors que tout les regards noirs étaient posé sur elle. Elle allait refaire une remarque mais un ninja tenta de l'attaquer par surprise, la jeune femme réagit aussitôt et elle lui lança à la figure un parchemin.

\- Ne soyez pas si impatient, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle arborait un sourire en coin. Je suis ici sur ordre du Hokage.

Tout le monde se figea et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsque les Uchiwa activèrent tous leurs dojutsus. Elle s'arrêta et plaça sa main sur la garde de son katana puis elle dit avec une voix plus sérieuse :

\- Sandaime-sama est au courant de vos plans et il m'a employé comme rapporteur afin de trouver une autre alternative à ce problème.

Les Uchiwa se figèrent puis ils s'éloignèrent de la mercenaire, Fugaku observa la jeune femme et lui dit de sa voix toujours froide :

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas non plus la bienvenue dans ma chambre d'hôtel mais ce n'est pas ça qui a arrêté votre ninja, répliqua Akira aussi froidement en lançant un regard en coin vers Daisuke qui ne semblait pas être gêné.  
\- Pourquoi t'avoir envoyer, toi ? Demanda un des conseillers de Fugaku.

Akira secoua ses épaules et elle dit avec nonchalance :

\- Aucune idée.

Des grognements se firent entendre dans la salle alors que Shisui retint un soupir face à son attitude je-m'en-foutiste. Fugaku, quant à lui, essayait de se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Mais je sais qu'il veut que je fasse en sorte que vous reconsidérer votre décision, continua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du chef du clan.  
\- Il n'y a rien à discuter, dit sèchement un Uchiwa.

Akira ignora son commentaire et s'adossa contre le mur, elle passa son regard de bronze sur chaque personnes présentes dans la salle puis elle leur dit :

\- À mon avis, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons nous dire...  
\- Pourquoi prenez-vous le risque de nous avertir alors que nous pouvons vous tuer ici et maintenant ? Demanda Itachi, jusque là silencieux.

Akira tourna son regard vers le fils aîné de Fugaku, la jeune femme pût lire dans la prunelle de ses yeux, une grande curiosité. Elle devait dire que venant de sa part, cette question la surprenait puisque le Sandaime lui avait dit qu'Itachi et Shisui étaient contre le coup d'état.

\- Le vieux m'a proposé une assez bonne somme, lui dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Parce que toute notre économie ne t'as pas suffit ? Grogna Fugaku alors que les regards noirs sur elle s'intensifiait.

Akira éclata de rire, à la plus grande surprise de tous, et répliqua avec un ton malicieux et amusé :

\- Nan, on voit toujours le parquet de ma chambre !

Shisui se retint de force pour ne pas éclater de rire et Itachi arborait un sourire amusé alors que les Uchiwa grinçaient des dents, ils semblaient tous prêts à la tuer puis il tourna son regard vers Daisuke et le vit en train de glousser.

\- Bon, dit Akira en arborant soudainement un air grave. Il est temps de passer aux choses plus sérieuses.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle face au brusque changement d'attitude de la mercenaire. Ils se mirent tous sur leurs gardes et lancèrent un regard vers leur chef pour demander l'accord d'attaquer mais celui-ci ne fit que l'observait et il lui ordonna finalement au plus ébahissement de tous :

\- Très bien. Parles.

Akira poussa un léger soupir puis elle quitta le mur sur laquelle elle était adossée puis elle s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Tout d'abord, Sandaime-sama ne souhaite pas qu'une guerre civile éclate, il veut trouver un moyen de renouer les liens avec vous, commença la jeune femme puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Fugaku. Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir un tel Hokage, si ça avait été un autre, vous seriez déjà tous morts.

Fugaku ne dit rien et lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Si vous souhaitez continuer dans vos plans et ambitionner le pouvoir alors le Hokage n'aura pas d'autre choix, continua-t-elle avec une voix très sérieuse. Il devra vous déclarez la guerre et si cela arrive alors ce ne sera pas que le clan Uchiwa et le Hokage qui souffrirons mais aussi le reste du village.  
\- Nous savons déjà cela, la coupa Daisuke, ses bras croisés contre son torse et les yeux fermés.

Akira lui lança un bref regard puis elle s'avança de quelques pas encore. Les Uchiwa se mirent en garde et ils activèrent leurs dojutsus.

\- Alors vous devez aussi savoir que si une guerre civile éclate au sein du village, les autres clans ne resterons pas sur la touche. Beaucoup d'entre eux, qui suivent la politique du Sandaime vous attaquerons et d'autres qui ne souhaitent pas voir les Uchiwa au pouvoir se rangerons du côté du Hokage. Dit-elle en passant son regard sur toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle.

\- Les autres clans ne sont pas en mesure de nous faire face, dit l'un des conseillers. Nous avons de notre côté de très puissants shinobis comme Daisuke, Shisui, Itachi et encore plusieurs autres Uchiwa qui sont considérés comme étant des génies !

La jeune femme passa son regard sur les personnes énonçaient puis elle retint un soupir, cette mission n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça en avait l'air, la plupart des Uchiwa avaient perdus leur humanité pour le pouvoir et ramener ce genre de personne à la raison n'était pas des plus simples.

\- Admettons que vous avez réussi à faire tomber l'actuel système, commença-t-elle. Qu'allez-vous faire des autres villages ninjas ? Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils profiterons de la faiblesse et de la fatigue qu'à créé ce coup d'état pour vous envahir.

Cette fois, ce fut le silence qui répondit à la mercenaire. Elle s'avança encore de quelques pas.

\- Ils vous attaquerons tous ensemble avec leurs plus puissantes armes pour s'emparaient des Kekkei Genkai qui se trouvent dans le village et bien sûr, malgré votre faiblesse, vous riposterez. Prédit la jeune femme alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans celui de Fugaku. Le village que vous avez attaqué demandera à ses alliés de vous combattre, ce qu'ils feront et c'est ainsi que, le temps que vous clignez des yeux, la Quatrième Grande Guerre des Shinobis éclatera. Suna qui était autrefois l'allié de Konoha vous tournera le dos, après tout le traité d'alliance qu'ils ont signés ne s'appliquent pas sur vous, ils se retournerons contre vous pour pouvoir sauver leur village. Je ne parle même pas de tout les mercenaires, nukenins et vengeurs qui n'attendent qu'une seule occasion pour vous détruire. Je parie que ce coup d'état sera une occasion en or pour Orochimaru, qui ne souhaite que la destruction de Konoha.

Akira se tut pour observer les différents réactions des Uchiwa, certains semblaient enfin prendre conscience des conséquences d'un tel acte de rébellion et décidaient de ne plus suivre leur chef alors que d'autres n'avaient pas sourciller et ne faisaient pas attention ce qu'elle avait dit, la mercenaire ferma les yeux quelques instants puis elle les rouvrit pour montrer un regard durcit et continua :

\- Et avec cette guerre, alors que vous allez déjà être affaiblit par le coup d'état, vous vous retrouverez à combattre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois. Même avec tout vos génies, vous ne pourrez jamais tenir le rythme, ils finirons par vous tuez.  
\- Nous survivrons, fit l'un des Uchiwa avec une voix froide, il semblait encore pour le coup d'état.

\- C'est vrai, il y aura des survivants, je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire mais qui vous dit que ces survivants seront épargnés ?

Un nouveau silence régna dans la salle et Akira pût sentir le malaise de certains membres du clan.

\- Les hommes et les femmes qui ont survécut seront utilisés comme des machines de reproduction, dit-elle à fin avec une voix plus calme. Puis ensuite, les enfants qui naîtrons de ces survivants seront arrachés de leurs parents, qui eux seront tués, et seront vendus aux différents villages ninjas et c'est ainsi que la grande lignée des Uchiwa ne deviendra rien d'autre que des cendres et seront réduit en esclavage ou encore acheter pour servir en tant qu'arme. C'est ce qui vous attendra si vous continuez sur cette voie.

Les Uchiwa ne purent retenir un frisson de dégoût et de peur face au scénario catastrophe que la mercenaire leur avait exposé. Ils savaient que leur acte de révolte allait leur coûter cher mais ils ne purent tout de même pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur acte.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions alors ? Demanda soudainement Fugaku avec une voix plus calme alors qu'il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Nos ninjas qui sont envoyés en mission suicide par le Hokage ne reviennent pas, le Conseil des Shinobis nous isolent encore un peu plus du village et nos enfants ne sont presque plus acceptés à l'académie ninja. Depuis que le Nidaime Hokage est venu au pouvoir, nous n'avons qu'étaient rejetés.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils, le Hokage lui avait pourtant affirmé le contraire : il lui avait dit que c'était les Uchiwa qui mettaient de la distance entre le village et eux.

\- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de négocier avec le Hokage ? Demanda-t-elle. Sandaime-sama est prêt à vous écoutez et à vous accordez certains de vos souhaits.  
\- Il ne nous écoutera pas, lui répondit l'une des conseillères avec un voix fatiguée.  
\- Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'essayer ? Les questionna-t-elle à nouveau.

Les conseillers et Fugaku se regardèrent entre eux puis ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Nous allons discuter de ce problème avec le Hokage, décida enfin Fugaku alors que des exclamations de surprise et quelques soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre dans la salle. Mais si Sandaime-sama refuse de nous écouter alors nous continuerons notre coup d'état.

Akira hocha la tête puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Itachi et Shisui, ils semblaient tout les deux être soulagés et heureux puis elle se tourna vers le ninja qui avait infiltré sa chambre d'hôtel et ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle vit que celui-ci l'observait avec intérêt. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et fit face à Fugaku.

\- Je ferai part de votre décision à l'Hokage. »

Et sous ces mots, elle fit un shunshin pour se retrouver devant le bâtiment du Hokage, elle sentit deux chakra près d'elle, elle leva les yeux pour se retrouvait face à Hound et à un Anbu avec un masque de chat qu'Akira devinait être une femme. Elle les suivit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sans faire un bruit vers un endroit au fin fond du bâtiment et s'arrêtèrent face à une porte. Hound toqua à la porte puis une fois qu'il entendit l'autorisation d'entrée donné par l'Hokage, il se poussa vers le côté pour laisser la mercenaire pénétrait dans une salle quasiment vide où il ne se trouvait à l'intérieur qu'une table avec quatre chaises disposaient sur un côté de la table, sur ses quatre chaises se trouvaient les trois conseillers du Hokage et le Sandaime en lui-même qui était assis au milieu de ses conseillers. Akira regarda derrière elle et vit que les deux Anbus n'avaient pas quitter la salle et restaient près de la porte.

« Votre rapport, ordonna seulement l'un des conseillers qu'Akira se souvenait être Homura Mitokado.  
\- Le chef du clan a donné son accord pour une rencontre, leur dit-elle.

Le Hokage et deux de ses conseillers poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, seul Danzo Shimura ne semblait pas être heureux face à cette nouvelle. Akira lui jeta un bref regard mais ne s'attarda pas, elle s'était déjà assez impliqué dans les affaires du village et ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous les avez convaincu mais vous avez fait un très bon travail, la félicita Koharu Utatane, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- En effet, commença le Hokage en soufflant dans sa pipe et en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Avec la menace que représente l'Akatsuki, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer notre équilibre et notre paix au sein du village.

Akira fronça les sourcils.

\- Akatsuki ? Répéta-t-elle avec une curiosité mal cachée. C'est une organisation criminelle uniquement constituée de nukenin de rang S, lui expliqua Hiruzen, s'attirant ainsi les regards désapprobateurs de ses conseillers.  
\- Hiruzen ! Le coupa Koharu. Cette information est confidentielle !

Le Sandaime secoua ses épaules et d'un geste de main, il fit taire ses trois conseillers puis il observa la mercenaire qui n'avait pas quitter son regard, il savait d'une certaine manière qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait donné des raisons pour faire d'elle leur ennemie.

\- Il y a quelques jours de cela, l'Akatsuki a attaqué le frère du Raikage, Bee-san mais leur tentative de kidnapping a été sans succès, nous ne savons pas encore quel est leur but mais nous savons que quoi qu'ils planifient, cela mettra en danger les cinq nations.

Akira se figea lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom du frère du Raikage, elle savait qui il était puisqu'elle avait déjà eu à le combattre.

\- Bee-san ? Fit Akira avec une expression surprise.

Le Hokage et ses conseillers froncèrent les sourcils. Hiruzen laissa sa pipe de côté et croisa ses doigts, la mercenaire semblait savoir quelque chose sur cette organisation ou peut-être, leur but et il était déterminé à l'apprendre.

\- As-tu des informations qui nous serons utiles ? Demanda Sarutobi avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Akira hocha la tête.

\- Killer Bee est le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi, le démon à huit queues, révéla-t-elle en surprenant tout le monde.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Demanda Danzo qui était jusque là silencieux.

\- J'ai déjà eu à l'affronter, commença-t-elle, une fois sa surprise passée puis elle eut un léger sourire . Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'Akatsuki n'a pas pu lui mettre la main dessus, après tout Killer Bee est l'un des rares hôtes qui contrôlent entièrement son Bijuu.

Cette révélation figea toute la salle, alors le but de l'Akatsuki était de capturer les Jinchuriki. Hiruzen afficha une mine inquiète tout comme ses conseillers, alors que le vieil homme s'inquiétait pour le bien de son petit-fils adoptif, les trois conseillers se faisaient du soucis pour la puissante du Kyubi qu'ils pouvaient perdre si les nukenins les attaquaient et réussissaient à prendre le Bijuu.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Hiruzen ? Demanda Danzo avec une voix grave. Si ce que cette femme dit est vrai alors nous pouvons perdre la puissance du Kyubi ! »

Akira retint un grognement, elle n'appréciait pas qu'une personne, et encore moins quelqu'un comme Danzo qui représente la face sombre et manipulatrice du monde des Shinobis, parlait de Naruto comme si il n'était qu'une vulgaire arme. La mercenaire se retint pour ne pas déversé sa colère sur le conseiller, elle s'inquiétait déjà assez pour Naruto et pût voir que c'était aussi le cas du Hokage, qui resta silencieux.

Hiruzen lança un regard sombre à ses anciens coéquipiers et les fit taire. Avec ce que lui avait révéler Akira, il se faisait déjà assez de soucis pour Naruto et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses conseillers lui faire des propositions les plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il est vrai que son protégé était en grand danger, si l'Akatsuki décide de venir à Konoha pour le capturer alors il doutait vraiment, qu'à part quelques rares personnes, les autres ninjas interviennent pour le sauver. Le vieil homme retint un soupir de lassitude, il était devenu trop vieux pour ça et était aussi trop fatigué pour faire face à une telle menace.  
Il releva son regard vers Hound et lui ordonna de venir à ses côtés.

Le Anbu passa à côté d'Akira et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sût pourquoi le chakra du jonin qui était dans le restaurant de ramen lui semblait familier. Le Hatake n'était personne d'autre que l'Anbu le plus fidèle au Sandaime : Hound.  
Akira ne montra rien de sa surprise et écouta seulement le Hokage qui ordonna à son Anbu d'aller prévenir le Conseil de Konoha au plus vite possible, celui-ci hocha la tête et se transporta le plus rapidement possible grâce à un shunshin vers le quartier des Anbus afin de faire savoir leur nouvelle mission à ses coéquipiers.

Hiruzen porta ensuite son regard vers Akira et l'observa quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers ses conseillers et leur ordonna de sortir de la salle. Cette demande étonna les conseillers mais ils ne protestèrent pas et sortirent de la salle.  
Le Sandaime poussa un soupir et ordonna à « Neko », la deuxième Anbu de placer une chaise vers Akira et lui ordonna de sortir aussi. Akira, surprise, ne laissa rien transparaître et elle s'assit sur ordre du Sandaime.

Celui croisa ses doigts et observa la jeune femme puis finalement il demanda :

« Possèdes-tu un Kekkei Genkai ?

Cette question étonna la mercenaire qui ne sut pas quoi dire, elle planta son regard dans celui du Hokage et ils se défièrent du regard puis finalement elle soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Comment ? Demanda simplement Akira.  
\- D'abord, tu en sais beaucoup plus qu'un simple mercenaire ne devrait en savoir sur les relations entre les villages et les clans ; ensuite tu nous as dit que tu avais affronté un très puissant Jinchuriki mais pour que tu puisses sortir d'un tel affrontement vivante alors tu dois vraiment être très puissante et enfin, pour que tu puisses être si confiante face à des utilisateurs de Kekkei Genkai alors cela ne peut signifier que toi aussi tu en possèdes un, termina le Kage en fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme puis il continua : Quel est-il ?

La jeune femme semblait réticente à lui révéler ces capacités, le simple fait que le Hokage savait qu'elle possédait un don héréditaire la mettait déjà dans un grand pétrin. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne jamais rester plus de deux jours dans ce village. À présent, elle se sentait piégée.

\- Le Shoton, lui répondit-elle enfin après un long silence. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

Hiruzen écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le Shoton était un Kekkei Genkai appartenant anciennement à Takigakure no sato, qui était censé avoir disparut lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre des Shinobis lors de l'attaque simultanée de Kumo, d'Iwa et de Mizu sur le village. Ainsi donc, une survivante avait pu échappé au massacre du clan Kizoku.

\- Je souhaite t'engagé pour la protection de Naruto, commença-t-il en observant la réaction de la jeune femme.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'engager, le vieux. Fit Akira en le fixant du regard.  
\- Je le sais, dit Hiruzen en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Mais comme tu le sais, Naruto est l'hôte du Kyubi et je ne peux pas confier sa protection à une étrangère venue d'on ne sais où.

Akira se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête, comprenant le point de vue du Hokage.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasses alors ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne laisser transparaître son inquiétude.  
\- D'abord, je veux que tu acceptes que Inoichi Yamanaka pénètre dans tes souvenirs pour déterminé si tu es une menace ou pas pour nous, commença-t-il avec une voix très sérieuse puis il continua : Et ensuite, si tu ne représente aucune menace, je veux que tu affrontes l'un de mes Anbus pour voir si tu es à l'hauteur de la mission que je te confies. »

Akira ne répondit pas immédiatement, si elle refusait alors il n'y avait aucun doute que le Hokage demande son exécution mais le plus important, elle ne pourra pas protéger Naruto face à la menace que représente cette organisation ; mais si elle acceptait alors, elle ne pourra plus quitter ce village et devra devenir une kunoichi de Konoha puisqu'elle doutait vraiment que les dirigeants du village caché raterait une occasion en or d'ajouter à leur côté un nouveau puissant Kekkei Genkai. Elle poussa un soupir et elle accepta les conditions que lui impose le Kage, celui-ci observa la jeune femme et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de tuer l'une des seules personnes avec qui Naruto avait enfin pût créer un lien, il détourna enfin son regard d'Akira et fit signe à « Neko », qui était resté dehors d'entrer dans la salle et lui ordonna d'aller appeler Inoichi Yamanaka, celle-ci acquiesça, sans oublier de lançait un regard suspicieux vers la mercenaire qui semblait, en apparence calme.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la jeune femme pût enfin faire la connaissance d'Inoichi Yamanaka, un homme avec de long cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et des yeux bleus. « Beaucoup moins intense et beau que ceux de Naruto... » Pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir. Elle avait dût laissé l'enfant sous la garde de Kuria lorsqu'un des Anbus était venu la contacter pour lui ordonner de se rendre dans le bureau du Hokage.

« Inoichi, le salua le Hokage en baissa légèrement sa tête puis il continua : Sais-tu la raison de ta présence ?  
\- Neko-san m'a un peu expliqué la situation, répondit simplement Inoichi en se dirigea vers Akira qui se mit sur ses gardes.

Elle porta sa main sur le fourreau de son katana et s'apprêta à dégainer son arme mais le regard rassurant que lui jeta Hiruzen l'en empêcha. Inoichi qui avait remarqué qu'elle s'était tendue s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Le processus ne sera douloureux que si vous montrez de la résistance sinon, tout ira bien, commença-t-il alors lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je ne me préoccuperai pas de vos souvenirs personnelles, je ne ferai que regarder si vous avez autrefois tenté de nuire à Konoha.

Akira hocha la tête et après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle laissa finalement Inoichi, qui avait posé sa main sur son front, pénétrait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Même si qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'un inconnu se balade tranquillement dans son cerveau, c'était un sacrifice qu'elle devait accomplir pour pouvoir protéger Naruto puisqu'elle savait que si cette organisation venait à s'en prendre à lui alors les villageois et les ninjas les laisseraient faire, pire que ça, ils les aiderons. Elle se relaxa un peu et ferma les yeux, ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le Yamanaka sortit de son cerveau et se tourna vers le Hokage qui attendit son rapport avec une curiosité mal cachée.

\- Elle n'est pas une menace pour nous et semble vraiment se soucier de Naruto Uzumaki, elle est une utilisatrice de Shoton et ne souhaite pas attaquer Konoha, lui énonça Inoichi qui semblait surpris par ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Elle a fait beaucoup de missions, plus souvent de rang S, que ce soit pour des particuliers ou des villages mais n'a jamais été mêlé à une mission qui impliquerait un risque pour Konoha.

Il l'observa quelques instants, il avait entendu parler du clan Kizoku il y a très longtemps, il était le clan prédominant de Takigakure no sato et la plupart des membres de ce clan était engagé comme garde du corps pour les différents Daimyo des cinq nations en raison de la puissance de leur Kekkei Genkai. Seulement, ils avaient tous été tuer lors de la précédente guerre et plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux, jusqu'à ce que l'annonce d'un village appartenant au Pays de la Foudre qui avait entièrement été cristalliser leur été parvenus. Si la personne qui a cristallisé ce village était bien cette jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui, alors Konoha deviendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'ai déjà.

Hiruzen hocha la tête et demanda un rapport plus détaillé avant la fin de la journée, Inoichi acquiesça et sortit de la salle, la tête remplie de questions. Le Sarutobi se tourna ensuite vers Akira et l'observa en silence. La jeune femme essayait d'éviter de croiser les yeux inquisiteurs du vieil homme.  
Elle retint un soupir alors qu'elle sentait que ses jours de liberté s'en allait bien loin.  
Le Hokage appela Neko qui attendait devant la porte, l'anbu aux cheveux violets entra dans la salle obscure et observa la désormais ex-mercenaire.

« Akira-san a pris la bonne décision de nous rejoindre, elle sera le garde du corps d'Uzumaki Naruto, mais avant cela, je veux qu'elle passe un test et ce sera toi qu'elle combattra, lui révéla le Sandaime en devinant grâce à la posture tendue de son Anbu qu'elle était surprise.  
\- Hai Hokage-sama !

\- Bien... Commença-t-il en observant Akira. Votre combat aura lieu aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Les deux femmes acquirent et elles suivirent le Hokage qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Nous allons sur le terrain d'entraînement des Anbus, ils n'y aura que nous trois et personne d'autre, dit-il aux deux femmes. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu possèdes un Kekkei Genkai. »

Akira ne dit rien mais elle hocha la tête, elle non plus ne souhaitait pas que les villageois et ninjas saches pour son don héréditaire, elle ne voulait pas devenir une machine pour donner naissance à des bébés qui posséderons son Kekkei Genkai. La jeune femme détailla son adversaire, grâce à son physique elle pût comprendre qu'elle était jeune femme, environ dans la vingtaine. Sa posture laissait montrer d'elle une personne confiante et sûre de ses capacités mais aussi très discrète. C'était à peine si elle pouvait entendre ses bruits de pas, et ce simple fait faisait d'elle une adversaire remarquable et extrêmement dangereuse.  
Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, elle aurait dû vraiment suivre son instinct et s'enfuir d'ici au moment même où elle avait reçue cette mission du Hokage mais maintenant, il était trop tard et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.


End file.
